


Forever and Ever

by Honey_Bee80



Series: You're My Type Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel, Alternate Universe - Human, BAMF Castiel, BAMF Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Minor Injuries, Possessive Dean Winchester, Spanking, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bee80/pseuds/Honey_Bee80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are getting kind of married and Cas's cousin that his brother hates is in town.   Nothing can possibly go wrong, right?</p>
<p>(This will make the most sense if you read parts 1 and 2 first)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Cas, come back to bed.” Dean is not whining. Dean Winchester does not whine. 

“I have to pick up my cousin Gadreel from the airport.”

“Gadreel? Really? The fuck is it with your family and the crazy names?”

“Go back to sleep, Dean.” Dean squints at the clock. The small red numbers read just after five am. 

“Why would anyone be flying in this early anyway?" Dean grumbles. 

“Because he took the red eye in from LA. Now either go back to bed or get up and come with me but stop bitching.” Dean finally rolls over to look at his boyfriend, no scratch that, fiance and despite the hour feels himself smile. Cas is wearing Dean’s AC/DC shirt and the faded jeans that hug his perfect ass and his hair is sticking up all kinds of crazy. His blue eyes are still blurry from sleep and his jaw is stubbled. The thin silver ring Dean gave him glints on his left hand. Dean thinks he’s never seen anyone look so amazing. 

“Okay, babe. I’ll come. Can’t sleep without you anyway.” Dean groans and throws off the blankets. Dean fumbles his way into his clothes, yawning, and shuffles into the kitchen where Cas has already made coffee and is twisting the lid onto a pair travel mugs. 

“Can we take the Impala? You know I hate your car.” Dean asks, sighing as he sips the warm brew. 

“I really don’t understand what is so wrong with my Honda.” Castiel huffs, doing his adorable head tilt before taking a swig of his own coffee. 

“You know for such a smart, handsome guy, you’re pretty clueless sometimes.” Dean leans in to kiss the other man with a smile. 

“I‘m not sure if I should be flattered or offended” Castiel jokes “If it will get us out of here on time, fine, we can take your car.”

It’s still dark as the Impala pulls onto the road. “Why couldn’t you get one of your brothers to do the airport pick up?” Dean asks, still slightly put out at having to be up before the sun on a Saturday. 

“You know Michael won’t be back in town til tomorrow morning, Gabriel is terrible with appointments and would have forgotten to show up, and Lucifer and Gadreel can’t stand each other. Anna might have done it, but her apartment is so far out it would have taken nearly an hour for her to get out here and we are only a few minutes away.” Castiel explains. “Besides, he’s staying with us anyway, might as well eliminate the middle man.”

“What? Since when is he staying at out place?”

“ Since I told you that last week, Dean, you just weren’t listening.”

“Hey, I can’t be held responsible for my actions when I’m all distracted by that thing you do.”

“What thing? What are you talking about?”

“You know, breathing, being, existing. It’s distracting.”

Cas stares at the other man with a bewildered expression before he breaks into laughter. “You are impossible.”

“You’re the one who agreed to marry me.” Dean’s grin is cocky. 

“That I did. Is it too late to recant?” Cas is smirking. 

“Probably. Besides, you love me.”

Castiel pauses as if considering before planting a kiss on the other man’s cheek and announcing. “You’re right. I do. Very much.” He moves from Dean’s cheek to nibble at his ear and Dean swerves slightly with a squeak. 

“Dammit Cas, cut it out. There you go being all distracting again. I kind of need to get us there in one piece.” 

Cas makes a huffing sound and scoots back over to his side, wearing his pouty face. 

“Awww, don’t do that babe. I promise I'll blow you later, ok?” Cas perks up at that, bestowing Dean with one of his sunny nose wrinkling grins that always make Dean’s heart skip a couple beats. They manage to find a place to park and the right gate just as the flight is landing. 

Cas watches intently as the passengers pour off the plane, playfully swatting at Dean who keeps trying to grope him while they wait. 

“Gadreel!” Castiel waves his hand at a handsome blondish man wearing a leather jacket over his hoodie. He carries one bag with him. 

“Castiel. It is good to see you, cousin.” He leans in to hug the dark haired man. Dean narrowly represses the urge to grumble. It’s Castiel’s cousin for Chrissakes, his logical brain reminds him, but Dean Winchester is nothing if not massively jealous and possessive. 

“Gadreel, this is Dean.” Castiel steps back to introduce his fiance. Gadreel offers his hand and Dean takes it. It’s a solid handshake, Dean’s opinion of the man goes up a few notches. The fact that he did not linger touching Castiel is also a couple of points in the positive column. 

“I am pleased to meet you. I have heard good things.” Gadreel is courteous if not very outwardly friendly. The way he holds himself is standoffish and rigid. 

“Uh, yeah. Same here.” Dean mumbles. This guy makes Cas seem like a fun and fancy free party dude, which Cas is really very much not, although he has gotten way better since Dean got ahold of him. 

“Come, we’ll take you back to our apartment and let you get settled. Michael will be back from his business trip tomorrow. We are pleased you came so far to work with us.” Castiel claps a hand on Gadreel's shoulder.

 

“It is no trouble, cousin. I needed to get away for a while, and this was an excellent opportunity to use my skills. “ 

Dean leads the way back to the car and Gadreel trails behind the couple. The mechanic leans into his fiance and whispers in his ear “What skills?”

Cas turns to him and rolls his eyes. “Gadreel was special ops in the Marines, when he was discharged he started his own security firm. He has since sold the firm and Michael asked him if he would come out and reorganize our security detail. “ Cas speaks softly, but apparently his cousin hears him anyway. 

“I look forward to the opportunity to try you at hand to hand again, Castiel. As I recall, you are a force to be reckoned with.” Gadreel states. 

Dean shoots the new arrival a withering glare because no one fucking touches Cas, especially not someone who could mar that gorgeous skin. Cas hits him. “Knock it off, Winchester. I would love to spar with you again, cousin.” Dean scowls, Gadreel offers a small smile. 

The ride back to the apartment is quiet, Castiel making small talk with his relative and Dean focusing on the drive, "God Cas I am not fucking sulking". Castiel shows his cousin the guest room and lets the other man get settled before going to find Dean, who is puttering around the kitchen. Cas slides up behind the taller man, wrapping his arms around him and kissing the nape of his neck. 

“What was that all about?” the accountant murmurs. 

Dean sighs. “Me being unreasonable again I guess. I don’t like anyone touching you, especially someone who might leave bruises. No one gets to mark you up but me.”

Cas chuckles and squeezes Dean tighter. “I love you, you over protective Neanderthal. But I am still going to spar my cousin. I’ll let you ice any wounds that I incur. “

Deans face darkens as he turns around in Cas‘s arms. “Whoa, tiger.” Castiel kisses him hard. “I’ll be fine. Relax.” They rest their foreheads together for a moment, which grounds Dean in the present and allows him to find calm. 

“So if Lucifer and Gadreel don’t get along, how is this whole working together deal going to pan out?” Dean asks, finally remembering what Cas mentioned on the ride to the airport. 

“Michael can usually keep them under control but we will have to avoid having them interact too much. Their last big blow out landed them both in the ER.” 

“Wow.” Dean whistles. 

“Yeah, fortunately he’ll only be here a week. He’s going to get the security stuff sorted and wants to stay for the ceremony next weekend, but then he’s going back home. “

Dean feels a rush of joy flood him at the mention of his wedding. To Cas. He is getting married. To Cas. Ok, well maybe not really, since it isn’t legal, but they are having people and a ceremony and it’s as much of a wedding as they are going to get so they’ll take it. 

“I’m going to take Gadreel out to breakfast. You need anything while we’re gone?” Cas asks. Dean feels mildly irked that he is being told in no uncertain terms he isn’t invited, but he stomps the emotion down. Cas is a good sport about his possessive urges, but Dean is aware that they are unreasonable and tries not to indulge them. He trusts Cas completely and knows they are committed to each other. Not to mention the dude can drop a guy twice his size in three seconds flat, so really, worrying about him is unnecessary. 

“Nope. I might give Sammy a call see if he wants to do something.”

“Alright, see you later.” Cas smiles at him and goes to collect his cousin. As soon as they leave, Dean scrambles for his phone to call Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorable almost husbands trying to surprise each other, and Sam gets caught in the middle. (mention of past Sabriel if that bugs anyone)

“Hey Sammy.”

“Where’s Cas?”

“The hell you mean where’s Cas?”

“It’s Saturday morning, Dean. You never, ever call me on Saturday mornings because you are too busy banging your boyfriend into the mattress. So where’s Cas?”

“Went to breakfast with his cousin that we picked up from the airport.”

“Ah.” Sam hums. 

“So, you wanna help me out with something top secret?”

“Is it legal?”

“Of course it’s legal, asshat. Meet me at Bobby’s in a half hour.”

“Okay, okay!” Dean can hear Sam raising his arms in surrender via the phone. 

Dean pulls into the parking lot at Bobby’s shop and digs his keys out to let himself into the garage. He feels his lips creep into a smile when he lifts the big metal door and takes in the beautiful machine behind it. It still needs some fine tuning and a paint job, but she’ll be ready by next weekend. Cas is going to love it. And then maybe, just maybe they can put the damn Honda out to pasture. 

He is underneath the car when he hears footsteps and a low whistle. He grins and calls out “Hey, Sam!”

“Hey yourself. Wanna tell me why a '65 GTO is super top secret?”

Dean slides out and climbs to his feet, grabbing a rag to wipe some of the grease from his hands before looking up at his brother. “She’s for Cas.”

“Wow, dude. You really hate his car, don’t you?” Sam laughs. 

“Fuck off. I wanted to do something nice for him, ok? It‘s a surprise for next weekend.”

“That’s great and all but I’m no mechanic. What do you need me for?”

“Because I have a few things to finish and then I need you to take her over to get her paint job and stash her at your place. Cas showed up twice unannounced in the last week and Bobby and I just barely avoided him catching on. Besides, “ Dean smirks and throws Sam a wrench, “ I happen to know you know a lot more than you let on. So lets get to work.” 

 

Dean is not home when Castiel and Gadreel return from breakfast, but the apartment is not empty. 

“Hey Cuz!!!” comes a cheerful bellow right before a sugar infused ball of energy rushes at them to envelop Gadreel in a lung crushing hug. 

“Gabriel, did you steal another key?” Castiel sighs. 

“I plead the fifth.” the older Novak responds. Castiel has tried taking Gabriel’s key away numerous times, but somehow he keeps finding or stealing new ones. 

Gabriel releases his cousin, who then proceeds to gulp air and brush off his leather jacket. “Hello, Gabriel.” 

“Where’s your boy toy?” Gabriel asks Castiel with a wink. 

“Not sure. He said he was going to go do something with Sam.”

“Suuuuuure, he’s with Sam.” 

Castiel smacks his brother aside the head and Gabriel yelps. “Unlike you, I can actually manage a monogamous relationship.” 

Gabriel and Sam had briefly dated, but they parted ways when Gabe met a sultry dark haired thing named Kali and Sam started getting to know the pretty paralegal Jessica. The two men were still good friends though, for which Castiel was grateful. 

“Well I owe you an ass kickin’ in Mario Kart, so lets light this bitch up!” Gabriel whoops, before making a beeline for the living room to start the game. Castiel can’t help but laugh and is pleased to see a small smile on his cousin’s face as well. 

The military had changed Gadreel, and he had come back a colder and much more distant person. Castiel remembers the fun loving cousin he knew as a child, but adult Gadreel was very different. To see even the smallest smile was a massive accomplishment. 

Gabriel is already settled on the couch when his brother and cousin make it into the room. He hands Cas a controller, and the younger sibling flops down cross legged on the floor. Gadreel takes the other side of the couch. 

“Got any beer, Cassie?” Gabe asks. 

“It’s ten in the morning, Gabriel. I am not giving you beer.”

“Spoilsport. Hey, who’s in charge of getting Mikey at the airport tomorrow?”

“Lucifer.” Castiel winces as soon as the word is out of his mouth, seeing his cousin tense up. Gadreel and Lucifer had been friends as children, but something happened after Gadreel came back. No one actually knows what it was, but afterwards the two men couldn’t even be near one another without spewing venom and throwing punches. 

“Uh, yeah…so, you and Dean-o all excited about next weekend?” Gabriel swiftly shifts the subject. 

“Yeah.” Cas smiles as he manuevers his car onscreen. “I need to get him a gift though and I have no idea what to buy.”

“Casa Erotica?” Gabriel offers. 

“I am not getting my almost husband porn, Gabriel. Or sex toys” he adds, seeing his brother start opening his mouth again. 

“Well then I got nothing.” Gabriel shrugs

“It’s just, Dean doesn’t care about THINGS, so I feel kind of stuck. I mean, I got him his ring already, but I wanted to do something else. Something more.” Cas sighs. 

“Is there anything you two enjoy doing together?” the brothers start when Gadreel speaks, having almost forgotten his presence. 

“We do most things together. He does like to compete at the shooting range, he is very good, better than me. He would do so much better if he replaced that crap Beretta… Oh, wow!” Castiel’s face lights up “You’re a genius, Gadreel!” He throws his arms around his cousin, then fumbles for his phone when another idea hits him. 

“Who are you calling?” Gabe asks. 

“Sam.” Cas says. The younger Winchester picks up after a few rings. 

“Hello?”

“Hi Sam, are you with Dean?” 

“Yeah.”

“Well I need you to go where he can’t hear you because I want to ask you something and I don’t want him to know.”

“Okaaay.” Castiel can hear movement as Sam walks. “I think I’m far enough away. Why?”

“I need to know what kind of gun your dad used to teach Dean to shoot.”

“Uh, odd question, but sure. It was an older Colt 45, pearl handled with some scrolled engraving.”

“Do you know what happened to it?”

“Honestly, no. Dad probably hocked it or sold it for booze at some point. We never found it with his stuff.”

“Thank you, Sam.”

“You gonna tell me what this is all about?”

“You’ll find out.” Cas ends the call and turns to his brother and cousin. “Ok boys, we need to find us a Colt.”

Gabe digs out his own phone and said “Give me some deets, I’ll get my hacker buddy on it. We might be able to find the actual Colt, if he can get the serial number for us.”

“Pearl handle Colt 45, Sam said it had scrolled engraving. Would have been registered to a John Winchester. It would have been local.” Cas provides. Gabriel walks into the other room to make the call. A few moments later he comes back.

“Dude is on it, he said he’ll call if he finds anything. Trust me Cassie, if anyone can find that gun it would be Ash.” 

“I hope you’re right, Gabriel. We don’t have a lot of time, but if we can pull this off, it will be perfect.” Castiel can’t supress his hopeful grin as he bounces on his heels. 

 

Sam walks back over to his brother, who is still buried under the hood of the GTO. “Who was on the phone?” Dean asks. 

“Jess.” Sam lies. He isn’t sure what Cas is up to, but he is willing to hazard a guess that it involves something for Dean, and Sam isn’t about to ruin it. Although he is starting to worry that being caught between helping both of them might end up getting tricky before the week is out. 

“Hey I’m thinking we might take Cas’s cousin to dinner at the Roadhouse, you and Jess wanna come? Gabe might be there, will that be awkward?”

“I’ll call and ask her, and no, me and Gabe are all good. We actually had lunch yesterday. Jess knows and she’s cool with it too. No worries man.”

“Great. Now lets get this baby done so you can take her over for her make up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know exactly jack and shit about guns or cars so apologies for any inaccuracies. 
> 
> Next chapter is dinner at the Roadhouse and should be longer, I wanted to set up the surprise gifts in this one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at the Roadhouse, Gabe and Sam are awesome brothers, jealous Dean is my favorite thing ever.

Dean watches his brother leave with the GTO then locks up Bobby’s garage and climbs back into the Impala. Back at the apartment, Gadreel is sitting at the kitchen table typing furiously, but a quick scan of the main area indicates that Cas isn’t there. Gadreel looks up, offers a half smile, and points at the hallway leading to the bedrooms. Dean nods and toes off his shoes before padding down the hall. The door to the bedroom he and Cas share is slightly ajar, so he pushes it the rest of the way open. 

It’s been three years since he met his dark haired angel and Dean still can’t get over how his chest tightens when he sees Cas. Wearing his boxers and another one of Dean’s t-shirts Cas is sprawled across the middle of the bed, one arm over his face, snoring softly. Dean slips out of his jeans and carefully climbs into the bed, rolling Cas onto his side so Dean can curl up behind him. He slips his arm around the smaller man, pulling him close. Cas stirs a little, and murmurs “Hey baby.” Dean smiles. 

“Hey yourself. Go back to sleep. We could both use a nap.” Dean rests his chin atop the dark mop of hair. Cas makes a small noise that seems like agreement and they both drift off. 

It’s getting dark when Dean opens his eyes and despite his instinct to snuggle back into the warmth in his arms, he remembers that he needs to get his ass up and get ready to meet Sam and Jess for dinner. He nudges Cas. “Time to get up.” Cas hmmpfs and rolls his face into the pillow. Dean climbs on top of him and straddles his hips, sliding his hands up his shirt and lifting it to press kisses up Castiel’s spine. 

“You’re not playing fair.” comes muffled grumbling from the pillow. 

 

“I have no idea what you‘re talking about” Dean responds before returning to continue the trail of kisses. When he reaches the nape of the other man’s neck, he nibbles gently. Cas whines, before finally bucking the mechanic off. 

“You’re an ass.” The tone is firm although the glare in his blue eyes is halfhearted. 

“Well if you get a move on I can make it up to you in the shower.” Dean is already stripping down and heading for the attached bathroom. “I did promise to blow you today.” 

“Dean, my cousin…” Cas jerks his head towards the door.

“Is a grown man and I know for a fact you can be really quiet when you need to be.” Dean shoots him a saucy smirk and disappears into the bathroom. His lover blushes, but follows. 

Dean starts the shower and Castiel pulls off his clothes. He steps in behind the mechanic, brushing his lips over freckled shoulders under the warm spray. Dean turns and locks their mouths together. He backs the accountant up to the tile, rubbing their growing erections together and making Cas gasp. Dean trails his lips along the shorter man’s stubbled jaw, sucking gently at the join where neck meets shoulder. He licks and sucks his way down until he has no choice but to go to his knees. He nibbles at Cas's prominent hip bones, pausing to suck a bruise, before looking up. Cas is watching him, blue eyes dark like an ocean storm, and he is biting his plush lips red trying to stay quiet. Dean thinks he will never ever tire of taking this man apart. 

In one smooth motion Dean takes him down, reveling in the thick warm weight on his tongue. Cas makes a noise like steam escaping a kettle. Dean hollows his cheeks and sucks, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue. They don’t have a lot of time, but he knows exactly which buttons to push, where to apply pressure and how fast to move. Despite his bitten lips, moans are escaping from Castiel and Dean can’t help the rush of pride he feels. Dean increases his speed, and sucks a little harder, adds a just barely there graze of teeth. 

“Dean…fuck…I’m gonna…” Cas doesn’t finish before Dean feels the hot liquid hit his throat. He swallows it all down and carefully rises back to his feet with a wince because he isn't as young as he used to be and tile is hard on the knees. He captures Cas’s bite reddened lips and moans into the smaller man’s mouth. 

He feels a soapy hand close around his own throbbing cock and sighs. He leans his forehead into Cas’s shoulder and feels his release coiling as Cas moves his hand. Just as Dean knew exactly how to move his mouth, Cas knows exactly how to move his hand, the perfect twist of the wrist of and flick of the thumb. With a groan, Dean bites hard into Castiel’s shoulder and spills out. “So good, baby.” Dean manages to mumble. 

They kiss leisurely, then take turns washing each other’s hair and tracing limbs with soapy fingers. When the water turns cold, they finally shut it off and climb out. Dean tosses a towel to Cas. 

“What time for dinner? “ Cas asks as he towel dries his hair. 

“I told them 6:30. It’s quarter to six now.” 

“Then I guess we better get dressed.” Cas flicks Dean on the ass with his damp towel before he heads back into the bedroom for clothes. Dean tries to behave, he really does, he even gets himself clothed, but Cas is wearing THOSE jeans, and he doesn’t have a shirt on yet and Dean can’t be responsible for his hands. 

“Dean, cut it out.”

“You know I love these jeans baby.”

“And you know how I feel about that shirt. Damn, you look hot.” Cas grabs Dean’s cheeks and presses their lips together. 

There is a loud knock on the door and a throat clearing before Gadreel speaks. "Are you two ready? Gabriel just called and he will be at the restaurant soon.”

Cas breaks the kiss with a curse and calls out “Be just a minute!” before turning to throw on his own shirt. Gadreel raises an eyebrow at them as they come out of the room, the smirk on his face stating quite clearly that he knows exactly what they’ve been up to. 

“We can all go in my car.” Dean offers, slipping into his jacket and grabbing his keys. The Roadhouse parking lot is already filling up when they pull in. The three men make for the door, Dean scans the crowd and spots his gigantic brother easily, so he weaves through, tugging Cas by the hand. He hopes Gadreel is following. 

“Hey Sammy!” Dean greets his brother, sliding into a seat across from Sam and Jess. Cas and Gadreel grab the two remaining seats. Gabriel is already working on a frothy fruity beverage that looks like it could cause diabetes. “Sam, Jess, this is Cas’s cousin Gadreel.” He gestures at the blonde man. 

“Nice to meet you.” Sam extends a hand which Gadreel accepts and shakes firmly. Jess offers a hand as well, which Gadreel takes and lightly kisses with a smile. 

“I am pleased to meet both of you. Castiel speaks fondly of you.” Gadreel offers in his formal tone. 

“Gadreel, man, you need to loosen up!” Gabriel breaks in, having consumed the entirety of his sugar filled concoction. “Lemme get you a drink.” He bounces off towards the bar without waiting for a response. 

“Looks like Gabe is being, well…Gabe.” Dean chuckles. 

“Hard to have a dull time with that guy around.” Sam agrees. 

Gabriel returns with the drinks and they place their orders with a new waitress named Meg that Dean has never seen before. The conversation is easy and Gadreel seems to visibly relax after a few of Gabe's top secret beverages. Meg brings their food with a syrupy grin that makes Dean feel slightly queasy. Her hands touch and linger on Castiel when he takes his plate. Her eyes linger longer and when she asks if they need anything else, she directs it right at Cas and her tone is brazenly flirtatious. As she saunters off, she accidentally intentionally touches Cas again and Dean feels his blood start to boil.

“Dean.” Cas whispers, laying a hand on his fiance’s knee and squeezing gently. 

“She fucking touched you. Twice.” Dean growls under his breath. 

“And you and I both know I that she is wasting her energy.” Cas soothes. 

Sam rolls his eyes with a snort, and Jess turns to him, confused. “My brother tends to turn a little green.” Sam explains. Jessica’s face lights in understanding and Gabriel hides his smirk in his beer. Gadreel merely looks exasperated. Dean glares. 

“It’s alright man, I get it. You’ve always been like this, so it’s not like I’m not used to it.” Sam assures him. “I just want to remind you that you did in fact put a ring on it, so you can probably relax. At least a little. And don’t forget Cas can drop her on her ass in a hot minute if he needs to.”

Dean relaxes enough to huff out a laugh at that but that doesn’t stop him from sending a lethal glare at the waitress when she passes by to refill the water glasses. Unfortunately the glare doesn’t deter her. She brushes her fingers with Castiel’s again when she takes his glass, and tries to catch his eye. Dean has had enough. 

“Look sweetie, you need to back off. He’s taken. You miss the ring?” the mechanic grumbles at her. 

“Eh, I don’t see her here to defend her territory.” The waitress snarks. 

“Oh trust me, honey. HE is here and is very prepared to defend his territory. Back the fuck off.” He laces his fingers with Castiel’s and locks eyes with the girl, challenging her. Her eyes widen as she puts the pieces together and she hurriedly finishes filling the glasses before rushing away. 

Sam and Gabriel struggle and fail to repress their snickering. They finish eating and split the bill. Meg makes a point of taking their money and getting them out of the restaurant as swiftly as possible. As they go to part ways outside, Gabriel grabs Castiel by the arm and announces “I need to borrow my bro for a sec.” Dean and Gadreel make their way to the Impala. 

“So Ash called me back.” Gabriel whispers. 

“Did he find it?” Castiel can barely contain his hopeful tone. 

“He did, but it’s gonna cost. The collector doesn’t really want to sell it.”

“Whatever it takes, Gabriel. I mean it. You know I can afford it.”

“Okie Dokie, bro. I just didn’t want to go crazy spending your money without asking you first.”

“Thank you Gabriel, and thank Ash too.” The brothers hug briefly before parting for their respective vehicles. 

“What was that about?” Dean asks when Cas slides into the passenger side. 

“Can’t tell you.” Castiel responds with a secretive smile. 

“What? I thought we were all about honesty and no secrets and trust and all that?” 

“Still not telling you.”

“Little shit.” Dean grumbles, leaning in to kiss his fiance. 

“Are we going back to the apartment soon? I am growing tired.” Gadreel interrupts. Dean aborts the kiss with a sigh and puts the car in gear. 

Cas and Gadreel start a movie at the apartment and Dean takes the opportunity to sneak into the bedroom and call Sam.

“Everything go ok with the car?” he whispers into the phone. 

“Yeah, fine. Where are you and why are you whispering?”

“Duh, I’m at home. Did Jimmy have the right color ready?”

“He said he did. Silvery blue, right?”

“Yep. With Cas’s eyes, it had to be blue.” 

“You are such a romantic sap.”

“Shut up. Is he calling you or me when it’s done?”

“Me. He said probably Tuesday, Wednesday at the latest. So plenty of time for next weekend. Hey, when are you doing that overnight run for Bobby?”

“Oh fuck, I almost forgot about that! I need to remind Cas. It will be Monday to Tuesday, the drive is too long to do in one day.”

“Well go be social before Cas gets suspicious. I’ll call you once the car is back in my possession.”

“Thanks Sammy.”

“What are siblings for if not to help you sneak and conspire?”

“True. Say hey to Jess.”

“Will do. Night.”

“Bye Sam.”

Cas is already sprawled on the couch and Gadreel has taken the armchair when Dean comes back out. “Scooch over, babe.” He demands, shoving Cas’s feet. Castiel obliges just long enough for Dean to sit down before stretching back out and plopping his feet onto Dean’s lap. “The hell, dude?”

“I’m tired.” comes the petulant reply. Dean shakes his head, but can’t help but smile. By the time the credits roll, Cas is already half asleep and Gadreel is dozing in the chair. Dean lifts Castiel’s feet and nudges Gadreel. 

“Time to turn in, man.” Gadreel nods groggily and stumbles to the guest room. Cas has turned onto his side facing the back of the couch and is snoring. “Come on, sleeping beauty.” Dean pokes his shoulder. Cas makes a growling sound and pulls himself further into the fetal position. “Oh for fucks sake.” Dean leans down and scoops the smaller man up into his arms and carts him down the hall, kicking the door open and plopping his fiance onto the bed. Cas squeaks when he hits the mattress, but curls back up and is asleep again a moment later. 

Dean slips out of his clothes and into his pajamas. He pulls Cas’s jeans and socks off, then crawls into bed and pulls the blanket over both of them. Cas is curled up on his side and Dean spoons against him, letting his arm drape over the smaller man’s stomach. He buries his face in Cas’s neck and inhales the mix of ocean spray body wash, citrus shampoo, and sweat that is Cas. “I love you so much, baby.” he whispers to the sleeping form before drifting off himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so damn long, for some reason this chapter did not want to be written. Updates will be weekly for a bit, real life is being demanding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some domestic fluffies and Gadreel may or may not be up to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but I've been a bad updater and wanted to make it up to you all.

Castiel is cold. He flings an arm out reaching for Dean’s warmth but doesn’t find it. He squints one eye open. He’s alone. Which means it’s probably well past time to get up. He and Dean have an agreement. Cas gets to sleep as long as he wants on Sundays. Dean always honors it, but he doesn’t always stay in bed until Cas wakes up. With a sigh the accountant sits up and rubs his eyes. Probably not very considerate to leave your almost husband alone to entertain your out of town cousin all day. 

He pulls on some sweatpants and a t shirt and shuffles into the kitchen. He smells coffee which makes him smile. Dean tends to drink an entire pot by himself, but never fails to make a second one for Cas. Dean is sitting at the table, feet on a chair, newspaper spread in front of him. Gadreel is nowhere to be found. Cas pours himself some coffee and flops down across from Dean. 

“Where did Gadreel go?” Castiel asks. 

“He said he wanted to go for a run, clear his head. Is the running thing genetic or something?” Dean laughs. Cas liked to run in the evenings during the week after work. He tried to get Dean to come with, but the mechanic simply retorted that unless zombies were chasing him, he wasn’t running anywhere. 

“I think it’s a routine from the military that he enjoys.” Cas reaches over and grabs the financial section of the paper that Dean set aside for him. They read in silence for a while before the door clicks open. Gadreel comes in out of breath and sweating. “There are bottles of water in the fridge.” Castiel tells his cousin with a smile. The other man nods, and rummages in the refrigerator emerging a moment later with a bottle. 

“I’m going to go shower..” Gadreel announces before padding back down the hall to the guest room. 

“So Michael is back today?” Dean asks, closing the news paper. 

“Yes. Lucifer picked him up early this morning. There will be a meeting tomorrow with the entire family to go over Gadreel’s security plans. I’m hoping that Gadreel and Lucifer can keep it together for that long.”

“What’s the deal with those two? Why the massive hatred?”

“To be honest, no one really knows for sure except the two of them and they aren’t sharing. I have my suspicions though. There was a girl, her name was Hannah. Gadreel was very much in love with her, but when he came back from service, he wasn’t the same man. They drifted apart. I don’t like to think that Lucifer had anything to do with her, but I can’t say for sure. Her leaving and his massive grudge against Lucifer happened around the same time.”

“Hmm. Love makes people do stupid, crazy things.” Dean grins and leans across the table to peck a kiss on Cas’s lips. “That sucks though, if that’s what happened. I hope they can make peace eventually.”

“We’ve been hoping for years, but so far no luck. You know Lucifer though, he’s insufferably arrogant and tends to think he can do no wrong. I wouldn’t be surprised to find that if he did play a part in what happened, he refused to apologize. At least they both respect Michael enough to behave when he’s around.” 

“Oh hey before I forget, I want to remind you I’m doing that overnight run for Bobby this week. I have to leave tomorrow will be back midday on Tuesday.” 

Cas sticks out his bottom lip and frowns. “It will be lonely without you.”

“You’ll have your family drama to keep you busy.” Dean laughs. “You know I hate spending even one night away from you, but Bobby’s family and he can’t make the drive himself with his gimp foot.” The older man had badly sprained his right ankle and driving was close to impossible for him right now. 

“I know.” Cas sighs. “So anything you want to do today?”

“Well tonight I’m going to fuck you stupid but the rest of the day is free.” Dean winks. 

“I’m going to hold you to that, Winchester.” Cas retorts, his eyes darkening. 

“You better.” Dean grins before getting up to rinse out his cup and load the dishwasher. 

Cas refills his mug and digs around in the freezer until he finds the pack of cigarettes he keeps stashed. It’s a bad habit, and one he indulges only rarely, but he feels stressed about the wedding, his cousin, the meeting tomorrow, and Dean being gone. He fishes one out of the pack and walks out onto the balcony, closing the glass door behind him. He refuses to smoke in the house. 

He feels himself uncoil as the smoke fills his lungs. He leans against the rail, looking out at the buildings surrounding his own. Days like this he can’t help but worry that his whole life is too good to be true. That Dean will decide at the last minute that he doesn’t want to be with Castiel after all. That Balthazar was right, Cas was boring and not worth a long term relationship. 

He and Dean had both been so broken when they met, but in each other they found the missing pieces, the glue to fill the gaps. Cas is sure that Dean leaving would shatter him beyond the point of ever recovering. Dean always promises he will never leave, and most of the time, Cas believes it. Still, sometimes he is afraid. 

Gadreel and Hannah had been so much in love, so happy, so perfect. She left. What would prevent Dean from leaving? Cas stubs out the cigarette and angrily wipes a stray tear. He gets angry at himself when he thinks this way. It proves that he is still weak, still damaged. He glances behind him when he hears the door open. It’s Dean. 

Without a word, Dean comes up behind Castiel and rests his chin on the shorter man’s shoulder. After a moment he just whispers. “Stop it, baby.” There is no need for explanation. Just as Cas can hear the gears start spinning in Dean’s brain when he is feeling worthless, Dean can sense the same in Castiel. “Whatever you’re thinking, stop it.” he repeats. Cas nods. They stand there for a while before Cas grabs Dean’s hand and squeezes, an unspoken signal indicating that he is alright now. Dean squeezes back and kisses Cas’s jaw before heading back inside. Cas tips his head back, drinking the last swallow of coffee from his cup and follows. 

Gadreel is showered and dressed and tapping away at his laptop again. He looks up when the two men enter the kitchen. “ Castiel, would it be possible for me to borrow your car? I have some things I need to do.”

“I can take you, if you need, cousin. I wouldn’t want you to get lost in an unfamiliar town.” 

“No, I know where I am going.” Gadreel replies cryptically. Cas raises an eyebrow, barely quelling his curiosity. He hands his cousin his keys. Gadreel packs his laptop into a bag and ties on his boots. “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

Cas stares at the closed door for a long minute. “What the hell is he up to?” Dean asks, speaking aloud Castiel’s own thoughts. 

“I honestly have no clue. But I think I should call Michael and Luci and let them know he’s on the move.” Cas grabs his cell and speed dials his older brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gadreel plot thickens, and sexytimes

Gadreel slides into the driver’s seat of Castiel’s car and taps on his recent calls. “I’ll be there in ten minutes.” He tells the voice on the other end of the line. He navigates the back roads until he pulls into a weed filled lot behind an abandoned factory. He quickly assesses his surroundings to assure that he’s alone before creeping into the building. He pulls a pistol from his waistband and clicks the safety off, sliding along the wall as he moves. It’s dark, but some outside light breaks through, giving him enough to see shapes. He identifies two bodies, one male one female. He scans the rest of the room. No one else. He puts the safety back on and tucks the gun away. 

“We’re alone.” he announces to the two waiting bodies. 

“I know. We were careful.” the male is young, very young, and blonde with earnest blue eyes. The woman is older, with reddish hair. 

“What have you found?” Gadreel asks. 

“Not much. Whomever it is, they’re good. Very good. Are you sure about this?” the woman sounds annoyed. 

“Yes. The best opportunity will be the ceremony, the entire family will be in one place. There is no way anyone will pass that up. I need you two to find out who and how. Soon.”

“Is why not a factor?” the man, or perhaps boy would be more accurate, asks. 

“I don’t really care why. My family has a million enemies with a million reasons. I just need them to be protected and to do that I need to know who is targeting them. “

“Are you going to tell Michael?” the woman asks. 

“I will, once I know more. Right now I want this to stay amongst the three of us. If they know we are on to them, they may retreat and then we won’t find out who’s responsible. I also want you to look carefully into this Dean Winchester. Make sure he’s clean and that this isn’t coming from him somehow. My cousin is very trusting, I am not. If he or anyone connected to him is threatening my family, he will have to be eliminated.”

“Of course.” The woman nods. 

“This meeting is over. Check back in with me in 48 hours.” Gadreel turns to walk away. 

“It’s good to see you, Gadreel.” The woman says wistfully. 

“I wish I could say the same, Naomi. Just get me the information I need.” He nods at the boy. “Be careful, Samandriel.” The boy rolls his eyes. 

“I would say that most people need be careful of me. Do not worry Gadreel.” 

They part ways and Gadreel takes a different route back to the apartment than he used to go to the warehouse. He parks the Honda and carefully pulls out a note he had tucked into the breast pocket of his jacket. The writing is unfamiliar, but the threat is clear. It promises the decimation of the Novak clan, and the death of any who stand in the way. Gadreel is determined to put himself in front of his family, regardless the cost. 

He climbs out of the car, but does not go back into the apartment. He opens the front pocket of his laptop bag and pulls out a tiny camera. Glancing around the parking garage to make sure he’s alone, he carefully installs the object in one of the mirrors. If anyone comes near Castiel’s car, he wants to know. He shoulders the bag and heads out of the garage to the street. He scans the surrounding buildings, mentally calculating where a sniper might hide. He also assesses the most efficient routes of escape from the apartment building. The large windows in Castiel’s apartment make it vulnerable. Defense would be most effective from the stairwell or even the hallway. He snaps a few photos with his phone for reference. 

Satisfied with his initial surveillance he crosses the street and slides onto a bench. He pulls out a paperback that he isn’t actually reading and opens it somewhere in the middle. He tucks his bag between his feet. The best strategy is being observant. He settles in to wait and watch. 

 

“Michael said he will look into it.” Castiel tells Dean. 

“This is shady, Cas. Tell me it’s not shady. You trust him?”

“He’s family. Yes, I trust him.”

Dean searches’s Castiel’s face and finally nods. “If you do, then so do I.” He leans in to kiss his lover. 

“I just, I’m worried that he is going after Lucifer. I don’t think he would do something to ruin our wedding, but he is angry. He might see this as an opportunity to exact revenge.” 

“You want to go after him?” Dean asks, reaching for his keys. 

Cas hesitates. “Part of me does, but the other part of me thinks that would be wrong. “

“Well I could always distract you.” Dean grins. 

Castiel raises an eyebrow. “You could, could you?”

“Oh yeah.” Dean sidles closer, lightly resting his hands on the smaller man’s hips. 

“I might be up for that.” Cas murmurs. Dean’s grip becomes firmer and he pulls their groins together. 

“Feels like you’re already up.” Dean chuckles. 

“For you? Always.” Cas slides his own hands around to briefly squeeze Dean’s ass cheeks. The mechanic backs his dark haired angel up against the kitchen counter and leans down to suckle at the exposed skin of Cas’s neck. He bites down and is rewarded with a slim fingered hand sliding up the back of his shirt. Cas rakes his short fingernails along Dean’s spine, making him shiver. He feels the cool metal of Castiel’s ring on his skin and Dean feels a rush of pride and possession. This man is his. This amazing, gorgeous, strong, perfect man belongs to him. He lets out a primal sound and attacks Castiel’s mouth. 

It is less of a kiss and more of a battle. Their bodies meld as one and their teeth clash as their tongues entwine. Dean consumes the other man as if he was air. He is air. He is Dean’s air. He bites Cas’s bottom lip before finally breaking away. “Bedroom. Now.” he gasps. Cas nods. 

They slide along the counter to the hall, stopping to nip at each other’s lips and jaws. Dean slams Cas against the wall in the hallway and yanks his shirt off. They stumble a few more feet through the bedroom door and Cas returns the favor. Dean yanks the door shut and locks it, just in case Gadreel decides to come home sooner than expected. 

Before Dean has a chance to process, he is shoved backwards onto the bed and straddled by a lean, tan body. Cas gives him a Cheshire grin. “I believe you said something about fucking me stupid. “

“Oh baby, you asked for it.” Dean retorts and smoothly flips their positions. Cas lets out an “oof” sound as his back hits the bed. Dean takes a moment to look, because this is a view he adores. A flushed, breathless Castiel is a glorious thing. 

“You just gonna stare or you gonna put your money where your mouth is?” Cas snarks. Dean’s grin turns predatory. He dips his head and bites one nipple sharply. Cas yelps. Dean licks over the bite and begins to train his tongue lower. He swirls circles over taut muscles, and licks a stripe just above the waist band of Cas’s sweats. He pulls the elastic down, just a little, until he has access to those amazing hipbones. There are faint finger print shaped bruises from a few days ago, so Dean goes easy and doesn’t make any additional marks. 

“Is there a reason we are not naked yet?” Cas gasps. Dean doesn’t verbally respond, he simply yanks his lover’s pants off and then swiftly removes his own. Neither of them are wearing underwear. Castiel props himself on his elbows to watch as Dean crawls back onto the bed. 

“What?” Dean asks, face puzzled. 

“I will never get over how hot you are.” 

Dean feels his cheeks warm slightly. Compliments are hard for him to take. Cas knows that, but refuses to stop giving them. He kneels between Cas’s legs and slides his hands over the smaller man’s thighs. Then he creeps his fingers up to slide across the other man’s belly. He brushes a palm over Cas’s very hard cock and smiles when Cas closes his eyes and bites his lip. 

“Hey baby?” Dean asks, pausing his movements.

“Huh?” Cas mumbles. 

“I think I wanna ride you.”

Cas opens his eyes and tilts his head. “So I get to fuck you?”

Dean smiles softly. “Yeah. I need to feel you today.” He leans over and kisses Cas fiercely, shifting to straddles Castiel’s hips. He grinds down and groans at the pleasure of their cocks pressing together. Without separating their lips, Dean gropes around for the lube they keep under the pillows. He rocks his hips again, smiling as Castiel moans into his mouth. He flips open the cap on the lube but is startled when Cas grabs it from his hand and pulls back from the kiss. 

“Uh uh, cowboy. You don’t get to have all the fun.” the accountant admonishes. “Hands and knees.” he orders. Dean quickly obeys. 

Cas runs a hand over Dean’s freckled back, leaning down to press a kiss at the base of his spine. Then the hand leaves and returns with a fierce crack on Dean’s ass. Dean hisses, but he feels his cock throb. This isn’t a kink they play with all that often, but it never fails to make Dean want to scream in ecstasy. Cas swats him again on the other ass cheek before slicking up a finger and circling Dean’s hole. Dean pushes back, and Cas takes the finger away. 

“Come on!” Dean whines. 

“We are doing this my way, now behave.” Cas swats him again, this time harder. Dean lowers his head, resting on his elbows and waits, his body quaking in anticipation. When Cas is in one of these moods, it never fails to be amazing. 

After a moment Dean is rewarded with a slick finger pressing in, soon joined by a second. They plunge in and out and he arches against them, gasping. He wants more, but he knows he has to wait. Cas will give it to him. As if he had read Dean’s mind, Cas slides a third finger in and presses hard, hitting Dean’s prostate. Dean lets out a keening whine. Cas strokes his fingers inside him, mercilessly shooting sparks of pleasure through Dean’s body. Dean grips the sheets, knuckles whitening as he moans. Just as suddenly the fingers are gone and Dean mourns the loss. Cas gives him one last smack, a gentler one. 

“Ok cowboy. You ready to ride?” Dean nods frantically and scrambles to the side so Cas can lay down. He takes the tube of lube and slicks Cas’s cock before straddling the smaller man’s hips and sinking down. 

“Ah, God, Cas, fuck baby, you feel so fucking good!” Dean gasps. He feels Cas fill him and leans slightly forward, bracing hands to either side of Castiel’s shoulders. He pounds up and down and Castiel bucks up to meet him. 

“Dean…” Cas groans out, reaching up to grip Dean’s hips. Their bodies are starting to slick with sweat and the sound of rapid breathing fills the room. Cas and Dean lock eyes, Cas’s are blown black and he is biting his lip. Dean throws his head back as he fucks down faster. 

“Come on Cas, I wanna hear you. Scream for me baby.” 

Castiel thrusts up and tightens his grip on Dean’s hips. There will be bruises. He lets out a moan. 

“Louder. “ Dean growls. 

Black completely swallows the blue in Castiel’s eyes as he arches up and lets out a wail. “Fuck, fuck, Dean, god damn, shit, ride me baby, come on…” he babbles in a breathless rush. 

“You gonna come baby? Come on, come inside me. Come on.”

“Yes! So close, gonna fucking come…..” Cas bends his knees and digs his heels into the mattress to thrust up harder. Dean circles his hips as he comes down, once, twice, and Cas is screaming, spilling his seed into Dean. Dean rides him through his release, feeling his own coming as Cas pulses inside him. 

“Touch me, Cas, fucking touch me!” Dean whines. Castiel complies, fisting Dean's cock with his still lube slick hand. “Ah, Ah…Cas, fuck me, baby, ah…” Dean rocks, grinding onto Castiel’s softening length as Cas pumps him with his hand and his vision whites out as he comes and he slumps forward. 

They lay still for a while, Dean isn’t sure how long, but the come between them is getting sticky and gross. He rolls over onto his back and hisses as Cas slips out of him. He hears Cas get up and smiles when a towel is tossed at him. He cleans off and tosses the towel onto the floor. He shifts onto his side and looks at his fiance who is pulling his pants back on. 

“That was amazing, babe” Dean grins. 

“It was. I think I have a few brain cells left though. So you failed at making me stupid.” 

Dean’s grin widens and he grabs Cas by the hand and yanks him down on the bed. “Then I’ll just have to try again later.” He says firmly, sliding his arms around his soon to be husband and pulling him into a lush kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the sex makes up for the fact that I have been a loser about updating this. Future updates will be much quicker, I finally figured out where I'm going here and all my real life busy-ness, grown up crap has died down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has to go away, Novak family meeting.

Dean and Cas are sprawled on the couch, Dean’s head on Cas’s lap, when Gadreel returns. “Everything alright, Cousin?” Castiel asks. Gadreel simply nods and walks towards the guest room. Cas shrugs. “Guess he’s in a mood.”

Dean lifts his head and peers over the back of the couch. “I get the feeling that guy has moods a lot.” Cas fake punches him. “What time is it anyway?”

Cas cranes his neck to see the clock. “Like two.”

Dean snuggles back into Castiel’s lap and asks “Wanna marathon some Game of Thrones?”

Cas smiles and threads his fingers into Dean’s hair. “Sounds good to me.” 

 

Monday mornings always suck, but this one sucks extra because Dean has to leave. He will be gone overnight and the thought makes him slightly nauseous. Being apart from Cas is something that he does rarely, has avoided at all costs since they met. In the three years they have been together he has done it maybe twice before. Part of it is the fact that he doesn’t sleep well alone anymore. That firm warmth and the scents that make up “Cas” in his brain bring him a peace he hasn’t known in a really long time. The other part is his jealousy and possessiveness. As much as he trusts Cas, and he really does, he can’t help the irrational urges that tell him if he leaves his lover alone someone else will try and make a claim on Dean’s territory. 

They had fucked again before bed last night and Dean had purposely left a bright bruise that would peek past Cas’s shirt collar. He doesn’t usually mark where people can see, not anymore anyway, but this time he felt like he needed to. Cas, being Cas, and always understanding Dean’s screwed up brain, didn’t complain. Simply kissed him and stroked his hair until he fell asleep. 

Dean stirs his coffee for longer than he needs to and listens to the sound of the shower. Cas takes forever in the shower, so Dean always goes first while there is still hot water. Gadreel is sitting at the table tapping away at his laptop again sipping tea. The crazy guy had been up since the wee hours, already gone running, and showered by the time Dean and Cas struggled out of their sleep filled stupor. 

Dean leans his hip against the counter to watch Gadreel. He sips the warm brew in his mug. The shower is silent, so Cas is probably trying to tame his crazy hair and get dressed. The image brings a small smile to Dean’s face. “Gadreel?” he says quietly, the word a question. 

The other man looks up, eye brow arched in question much the same way Cas does. “Yes, Dean?”

“I have to be gone for work, today and tomorrow. I know that logically I have nothing to worry about, Cas is bad ass and can take care of himself, but I love the guy, so I worry anyway.” Gadreel says nothing, but watches Dean expectantly, as if he knows there is more. “Just, look after him for me. Please. If anything happened to him….” Dean swigs his coffee because he can’t continue right away. The though of any damage to Cas, or having to be without him causes Dean’s throat to lock up and a pain much like a sledgehammer to pummel his insides. “ I would fall apart.” Dean finally finishes. 

Gadreel seems to consider what Dean has said, looking at the mechanic for several long moments before nodding. “I will keep him safe. I promise you.” he says at last. Dean nods, lifting his mug in a sort of salute slash acknowledgement. The two men go back to silence. Cas joins them about ten minutes later, typical damp sticking up hair and crooked tie. Dean smiles, but feels tears prick his eyes. Gadreel silently tucks his laptop into his bag and stands. 

“I’ll wait for you in the car, Castiel.” he states before quietly exiting the apartment, leaving Dean and Cas staring at each other across the kitchen. 

“This is stupid” Cas blurts. “I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

“I know.” Dean murmurs. 

“So why do I feel like you’re leaving me forever and I might die?” Cas’s eyes well up and he swipes his face with the back of his hand. Dean crosses the space between them and they press their foreheads together. Dean slides his hands around to rest on Cas’s lower back, Cas smooths his palms to Dean’s shoulders. 

“Because you love me and I love you and we need each other.” Dean whispers before pressing their lips together. Their usual morning kisses are soft and brief. This one is hard and desperate and hungry. When their lips break apart, Dean buries his nose in Castiel’s neck, near the mark he left last night. Cas moves one hand to the back of Dean’s neck, gently stroking the short hairs at the nape. 

“I love you so much.” Cas speaks the words against Dean‘s cheek. 

“And I love you. You’re my world, baby.” Dean responds into Cas’s shoulder. They each tighten their embrace, standing there breathing each other’s air. 

“Shit, Gadreel is waiting and I have that meeting with my brothers. I gotta go.” Cas sighs. Reluctantly he pulls away and turns to grab his coat. Dean reaches out to catch his hand before he gets far and pulls him back so he can straighten Cas‘s crooked tie, like he does every morning.. Cas offers him a smile. He shrugs into his trench coat and grabs his briefcase. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Drive safe.”

Dean nods. “I will.” Cas grabs his keys and leaves. Dean dumps out his coffee and puts the mug in the dishwasher before he allows himself to break down. After a few moments, he wipes the tears away and takes a deep breath. Grabs his coat and keys and heads downstairs. 

 

Castiel slides into the driver’s side of his car and tries not to look at his cousin. He is embarrassed by his red eyes, feels foolish for crying over such a short separation. He starts the car without speaking. The drive to the office isn’t long. They are greeted as soon as they spin through the revolving door by a cheerful bellow of “Bro! Cuz!” and a waving arm attached to Gabriel’s impish blonde body. 

Castiel can’t help but smile, despite himself. Gabriel is good for him in certain circumstances. The cheery Novak brother offers them both coffee. “On the house guys. Michael is already upstairs with Luci and Anna. I’ll have Kevin cover for me and be up soon.” He turns to Gadreel. “Try and be good, Cuz.” Gadreel rolls his eyes. 

They take the elevator up to the top floor where the super secret conference rooms are. The floor is mostly silent, no one regularly works up here, it is mostly reserved for confidential and family business. As they step off, Castiel puts a hand on his cousin’s arm. “I will have your back, even if I have to trounce my brother.” The blonde man nods with a small hint of a smile. 

The conference room is already occupied, Michael is standing with his back to the door looking out the window. Lucifer is seated sipping coffee from a paper travel mug much like the ones Castiel and Gadreel carry, Gabriel’s coffee stand logo emblazoned on the side. Anna is pacing. They all turn their attention to the new arrivals as they enter. 

Gadreel and Lucifer lock eyes for a long tense moment, but Michael clears his throat and the tension breaks. Castiel takes a seat beside Lucifer and Anna finds a chair as well. Michael stands at the head of the table beside Gadreel. 

“You all know we are here because Gadreel is evaluating our security. What you do not know is that we have had some threats which is why this has become priority so suddenly.” Michael begins. He pulls a letter from his pocket. “Someone seems determined to take down our family. I don’t know who, our enemies are too many to count, but this letter promises the fall of every Novak brother. I will not allow that to happen.” 

Gadreel has turned white as he stares at the letter. Silently, he pulls one from his own jacket. “Forgive me cousin, I had no intention of showing this to you until I knew more, but I was sent a letter as well, saying much the same thing. I have operatives working on it as we speak, but I know very little at this point.” 

The men smooth the letters out side by side. The font is the same, the wording very similar. However Gadreel’s letter makes a specific reference to one particular brother. “Seems some one is very cross with you, Lucifer.” Michael mutters. 

Lucifer shrugs. “They can get in line. Not the first, won’t be the last.” 

“Michael, again, I didn’t want to alarm you until I knew more, but now that the cat is out of the bag so to speak, I would like to be frank. I suspect that whomever this is will strike at the wedding this weekend. It will be the only guaranteed opportunity to take out all of you at once. We may want to consider cancelling or postponing.” Gadreel's tone is earnest.

“No.” Michael and Lucifer speak simultaneously. Michael continues. “ It’s actually a perfect chance to catch whomever this is. We will expect them, and can be prepared. I will not make my baby brother wait or change his plans.”

“Michael, if it comes down to the safety of our family, Dean will understand. We can postpone it.” Castiel protests. 

“Not a chance, little bro.” Gabriel chimes in, having walked in part way through the explanation. “We are safer in numbers. If we delay, they may come at us one at a time and I for one would rather they take a shot at us while we are together. The Novak clan is pretty tough to beat as a team.”

“Gabriel is right.” Lucifer adds. “We will also have Sam and Dean, who are fairly formidable themselves, and Gadreel. I am not afraid of this psychopath.”

“As much as I would love to disagree and blame this on testosterone poisoning, I think they are right.” Anna sighs. “You will just have to make sure the wedding is carefully monitored.” 

Gadreel’s expression very much resembles what Dean calls Sam’s “bitchface” which makes Cas almost start chuckling. At last their cousin scrubs a hand over his eyes and shrugs. “You are all insane, you know that?” he grumbles. 

“Of course!” Gabriel offers cheerily. 

“Well lets work out a plan to not have you idiots end up dead.” Gadreel pulls out his laptop and sits down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids are home so writing is still slow. I will update when I can.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are pathetic love sick idiots. Dean finishes the run for Bobby and runs into an old flame.

Castiel flops back onto his empty bed and stares at the ceiling. Gadreel’s plan is solid, he feels confident they can pull it off. Michael was on board, and all the brothers knew their roles. In other news, Gabriel had obtained the gun. There was no way to be certain it was the actual gun owned by John Winchester until it got here, but they had traced the paper trail from the collector to a local pawn shop so there was a very good chance it was the right one. It was being shipped to Gabe’s place for safekeeping. Cas just hoped that he had made a good call seeking out the gun. Sometimes Dean didn’t react they way one would expect, and occasionally reminders of his dad were met with out bursts of rage. 

Dean. He would have to tell Dean about the threat on his family, but not over the phone. Cas knew exactly what would happen, Dean would drop everything and rush home to protect him, and Cas didn’t want that. He wanted Dean to finish the run for Bobby. They were safe for now, it was the wedding they needed to worry about. 

As if on cue Cas’s phone blares out Back in Black. Castiel smiles and picks it up. “Were your ears burning? I was just thinking about you.” 

Dean laughs over the line. “Just got settled in the hotel, picking up the car first thing in the morning, and heading home. How did the family get together go? Gadreel try to kick Luci’s ass?”

“They behaved themselves and we were able to work out some good security strategies. I would call it a success.” Castiel feels guilty for not sharing the whole picture, but telling Dean was useless right now, it would only worry the mechanic. 

“Anything else interesting happen?” Cas can hear a bed creak, Dean must be sitting on the mattress. Judging by the soft sounds, he was taking off his boots. 

“Not much. Usual day at the office. Ruby and Anna got into it over some nonsense. I kind of lost track. Gabe is his usual self, I think he has a date with Kali tonight. Drove Gadreel home, ordered take out, watched some TV, and now I’m laying on our bed wishing I wasn’t by myself.”

Dean sighs. “I miss you too, baby.”

“Are we totally fucked up that we can’t stand to be apart? Is this dysfunctional?”

“I honestly don’t give a shit. I would rather be fucked up and dysfunctional with you than normal with anyone else.”

Cas laughs. “I think we’re pieces to the same messed up puzzle.”

“Maybe. I just know that this bed is cold and fucking lonely and doesn’t smell like you.” 

“Check your bag. I put something in there for you.” There are sounds of rummaging, grumbling, then a short bark of laughter. 

“You are a little shit! An amazing, gorgeous, loveable shit.” Dean is still chuckling but Cas can hear him inhale. It was the old throw blanket from the couch Cas always used when they snuggled together to watch TV. Cas had tucked it into the bag while Dean was showering that morning.

“I hope it helps.” 

“It will. It does. God it smells like you. And home.” Dean’s voice is slightly choked. 

Cas feels his own throat close slightly and swallows. “Shit. This is hard. I want to talk to you, but it’s making me miss you more.” 

“I know.” They stop talking for a few moments, just listening to each other breathe. “The bros give you any shit for the mark on your neck?”

“Nah, they’re kind of used to it now. You did do it kind of a lot when we first got together.”

“What can I say, jealous and possessive are kind of my MO.”

“I noticed. Have I ever told you that sometimes I find it incredibly hot?” 

Dean breaks out in a surprised laugh. “Don’t think so. I always figured you just tolerated that aspect of my personality.”

“I guess it always felt like admitting some form of weakness, as if I was saying I couldn’t take care of myself.”

“Baby, I know you can take care of yourself. You’ve done that from day one. I’m just very protective of the people and things I can’t live without.”

Cas blinks away tears. It had taken a long time for Dean to really open up to him, for them to open up to each other. Every I love you from Dean was precious, because it was something he didn’t say to very many people. 

“Nah, you would be ok. Maybe Gabe would date you.” he jokes, attempting to lighten the mood. 

“Cas, I’m serious. You and Sam are the two people in my life I could literally not live without. I’m a fucking mess being away from you for a day. Do you really think I could ever not be with you?”

“Sorry, babe. It was a bad joke. You know I couldn’t ever leave you and I would follow you like a damn lost puppy if you tried to go.” 

“You will never get rid of me. That’s a promise Cas. Not while I’m still breathing.”

“Well then you better keep breathing for a long ass time. Now get some sleep. I love you.”

“Love you too. Night.” 

Dean slides his phone onto the bedside table and presses his face into the blanket Cas packed for him. After a few moments he shucks his jeans and t-shirt, tosses them in the direction of his bag and collapses on top of the hotel bedding. He grabs the throw blanket and pulls it over himself, curling in on himself to fit under the fabric. Comforted by the warm softness and the small whiffs of Cas, he is able to fall asleep. 

Dean hears his cell phone alarm and groans, groping for the device to shut it up. Stretching, he stumbles toward the bathroom. The water pressure is weak and the water isn’t very hot, so he scrubs down quickly. Dry and dressed in clean clothes, he shoves his few belongings into his duffle and leaves the room. He lets the weasely guy at the desk know he is leaving and stops the Impala at the first gas station for a fill up and coffee. 

By 8 am he is pulling into the auto shop where he is picking up the battered remains of a 67 Camaro for Bobby. Restored it will be a beauty, and Dean is actually looking forward to helping Bobby with it now that Cas’s car is basically finished. He hasn’t been to Missouri in a long time, but his stomach feels a little tight as he looks over the familiar building. He worked here briefly during his “traveling” period in his late teens. His mind flits briefly to Cassie. She had been a great girl. Sometimes he laughs a bit at the irony of Cas and Cassie. The fact that Cas’s brothers call him Cassie is a total head trip for Dean. 

Dean breezes through the front door and grins at the crotchety old man leaning on the counter. “What’s going on, Rufus!?” 

“You’re late.” The older man grumbles. 

“Nice to see you too. Where’s the car.” 

“Out back. Already got it on a trailer for you. Your piece of crap car gonna be able to handle that?”

“I think Baby is up to the challenge.” Dean heads for the back of the shop, Rufus following behind. The two of them manage to hook the trailer up the the Impala. “It really is good to see you, Rufus.” Dean claps the other man on the shoulder. Rufus grimaces. 

“Yeah, just don’t lose this damn car on the way back to Lawrence, Bobby will throw a shit fit.” 

“I’ll get it there.” 

Dean opens the driver’s side door to slide in when another car pulls into the lot. A shiny Jeep. A pretty girl with dark curly hair and coffee colored skin steps out.  
“Dean Winchester, you were gonna blow in and out of town without even a hello?” Cassie’s tone is sharp. 

“Hey Cassie.” Dean feels his tongue trip over the name, his brain backfiring at seeing this person attached to a name so similar to the one he loves so much. 

She strides close and embraces him in a hug. “I managed to weasel it out of Rufus that you were going to be around this morning and I decided to come by and see an old friend.”

“Been a long time.” Dean admits, hugging back politely but his body is stiff. Cassie seems to notice. 

“What’s up with you, Winchester?” she asks, eyebrow raised.

“Dean here is getting himself hitched this weekend.” Rufus breaks in. 

Cassie’s face is incredulous, then becomes hard. “So, that whole fear of commitment, not a long term relationship type of guy was a bunch of shit, wasn’t it? Who is she?”

“Look, Cassie, I cared about you a lot. It just wasn’t going to work, not back then.”

“Don’t patronize me, Dean. Who is she?”

“He’s an accountant I met through my brother Sam. His name is Castiel.” 

Cassie widens her eyes. “Wow, I guess I really wasn’t your type, huh?” 

“It isn’t either or for me. It just turned out that the person I fell for happened to be a guy.” 

Cassie seems to ponder for a moment, then lets out a small, pained smile. “You know I never really got over you, you asshole. Maybe now I’ll be able to.” She leans in to gently press a kiss to Dean’s cheek. They lock eyes for a moment before Dean steps back and slides behind the wheel of his car. 

“See ya, Cassie.” 

“You know, there was a time you called me Cass.” 

“Cas is what I call Castiel. I can’t call anyone else that, not anymore. Sorry Cassie.” 

Cassie tilts her head as if surprised. “You really did fall in love, didn’t you?”

Dean’s lips quirk in a half grin. “Yeah, Cassie. I did. Take care of yourself.”

“You too. “ She steps back so Dean can pull out of the lot. Baby purrs as Dean hits the open road. He pops in a Zepplin tape and cranks it, feeling a real smile grow on his face knowing home and Cas are waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck yeah, two chapters in one week! Winning! BTW I know that Rufus isn't in Missouri in the show, took some creative license there. Also kudos and comments motivate me.....so just putting it out there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally...the plot thickens!

Dean makes good time and is able to get the Camaro to Bobby before five. He knows that he should just head home, Cas will be there soon, but he isn’t willing to wait, not even a few hours. He parks in front of the shimmering glass and steel office building the Novak family owns. The lobby is mostly empty, and Gabriel is leaning on the counter of his little coffee shop, chatting with the young boy who works with him, Kevin. 

“Hey Gabe!” Dean waves as he passes, making a beeline for the elevators. 

“Dean-o!” Gabriel calls back, surprised. “Cassie wasn’t expecting you back until later.”

“I hauled ass, I wanted to get home.” 

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “Hey they’re probably still conferencing on the top floor, FYI. Gadreel wanted to go over the grand plan again. Seems our dear cousin thinks we’re going to get ourselves killed. I got bored and left.”

Dean freezes, “Who exactly would WE be, Gabe? It better not fucking include Cas.” 

Gabriel blanches. “Ummm…..yeah, I maybe might have said too much . Moving along. Why don’t you go wait in Cassie’s office?”

Dean takes a handful of strides and comes face to face with the shorter man. He grabs the front of Gabriel’s shirt. “Don’t you pull that shit. You will spill or I will drag your short ass down to the basement and use you for target practice.”

“Don’t you think you should ask Cassie?” Gabriel manages to choke out. “There has to be a reason he didn’t say anything to you.”

Dean relaxes his grip and takes a few deep breaths. “Ok. Fine. Top floor?”

“Top floor.” Gabriel gingerly extracts himself from Dean’s fingers. Dean punches the elevator button with unnecessary force. 

Dean has never been on the top floor, it’s eerily quiet and empty. He does hear voices though, and follows the sound. As he gets closer, he realizes it’s Michael.  
“If Lucifer is the primary target, then he’s the one we should be watching the most closely.”

“We don’t know that Lucifer is the target. The letter is very specific. It states that all the Novak brothers must die. Just because they mention Lucifer does not mean they aren’t looking to eliminate you all.” The second voice is Gadreel, Dean realizes. “I talked to my people and they are getting closer, they think. I will be meeting with them later tonight to see what they’ve found.”

“Has everyone chosen their personal bodyguard for the event?” That is Anna. 

“Michael and I will watch over each other.” Lucifer speaks. 

“I will see to Gabriel.” Gadreel this time. 

“Castiel, who have you chosen?” Michael again.

“I don’t need a bodyguard, Michael.” God Cas’s voice is beautiful. 

“Don’t be foolish, Cassie. There is someone who wants us dead, you need someone watching you.”

“Dean won’t let anything happen to me.” Dean has to swallow the emotion that wells up at the trust Cas has in him. He vows to prove himself worthy of that trust. 

“ He has a point, Michael.” Anna this time. “ I personally would fear for the life of anyone who dared to harm our Castiel with Dean Winchester nearby.” 

Dean decides to stop eavesdropping and actually knocks on the door at this point. There is some scrambling inside the room, and the door opens. Michael does not look pleased to see him. “Dean. This is private family business.”

“Well I’m damn near family at this point, Michael. Besides, big mouth down in the lobby told me where you all were, so go yell at him.”

“Gabriel.” Michael sighs. “Fine, we’re almost done. Sit down.” He waves vaguely at the table. Anna is seated beside Cas, but she quietly moves down one chair so Dean can have the chair nearest the accountant. Castiel shoots him a sheepish, guilty look that expresses his apology for not telling Dean. Dean reaches over and squeezes Cas’s hand. Whatever the reason, Cas had to have thought he was doing the right thing, of that Dean is sure. Despite still nursing some anger at being kept in the dark, he allows his fingers to link with Castiel’s, and allows the warmth of their joined hands to soothe him. He missed Cas so fucking much. 

“I will be in touch with Michael this evening once I have met with my people. I am hoping they can offer us some insight but it is very likely that we will have no idea who we are watching for, or what they even want, aside from dead bodies. “ Gadreel closes his laptop as he speaks. “You should all be extremely cautious and do not go anywhere alone. Agreed?” They all nod and the meeting breaks up. Michael and Gadreel leave with their heads together, whispering. Lucifer and Anna talk briefly, laugh, and leave as well. Cas and Dean are alone. 

“So you want to explain what the hell is going on and why I had to find out from GABRIEL!?” Dean’s voice is tight with his thinly contained fury. 

Cas looks at the floor and sighs. “We didn’t know, not until after you left. There were letters sent to Michael and Gadreel and the assumption is that they will try something at the wedding. I knew you would abort the trip and run back home. I didn’t want you to do that. I already feel guilty that you worry so much about me.” Cas keeps his eyes on the floor and rubs the back of his neck, a nervous gesture he picked up from Dean. 

Dean feels his anger start to dissolve. He never could stay mad at Cas. He steps forward and lifts Castiel’s chin with his finger so their eyes meet. “I worry because I love you. You know I would die before I would let anyone hurt you.” He leans in and presses their lips together. It’s soft and chaste at first, but Dean’s need for Cas takes over and he flicks his tongue forward at the seam of Castiel‘s lips, begging entrance. Cas obliges and their tongues tangle. Dean slides his hands around to slip down the back of Cas’s pants, squeezing firmly. Cas gasps threads the fingers of one hand into Dean’s hair. Dean’s lips travel along Castiel’s jaw up to his ear where he nibbles gently. Cas nips at Dean’s neck in response. 

“I missed you.” Cas’s voice is a whisper. 

“I missed you too, angel.” Cas laughs at the pet name. “How alone do you think we are?”

“Dean…” Cas’s voice is both admonishing and breathless. He knows where this conversation is going. 

“Don’t make me wait, baby. I need you.”

“Shit…you know I can’t ever tell you no.” Castiel’s pulse quickens as Dean continues to mouth at his neck. Without a word Dean spins Cas around and bends the shorter man over the sleek mahogany conference table. Dean unbuckles his belt, but swats Cas’s hand when the accountant tries to undo his own pants. 

“Dean, what are you…?”

“I wanna look at your ass in those pants for a minute. All that running does beautiful things for you.” 

Cas is resting on his elbows, but turns to glare at Dean with a small smile. “Will you get a move on before Michael decides to come looking for me?”

With a sigh, Dean does as he’s told. He digs a small packet of lube from his pocket then drops his own pants and grinds his erection against Cas’s bare ass. “How much warm up you need babe?” Dean asks. 

“I fingered myself this morning. Just do it.” Cas’s voice is taking on that husky tone he only gets during sex which makes Dean’s cock throb. 

“God damn, baby. I wish I could have seen you. Coming on your own hand.” Dean slicks himself up as he talks. 

“I screamed your name. I wished it was you fucking me.” Cas presses back, seeking to be filled. 

“As you wish.” Dean growls before plunging in. Cas’s hands scrabble at the shiny surface of the table as he moans. Dean pauses, waiting for permission to continue. Cas rolls back and Dean knows he can go. He drapes his body over Castiels and locks their hands as he begins to thrust. 

There is no sound save for skin on skin and rapid breathing. Cas bites his lip to keep quiet but the occasional moan escapes. Dean can feel his climax coming fast, and murmurs a warning at Castiel. 

“Come inside me. “ Cas whimpers. That was all Dean needed. He feels his climax like a bolt of lightning. He stops, catching his breath, before realizing Cas is still hard. Of course he wouldn’t want to come all over his work clothes. 

“Turn around angel.” Cas obliges, resting his backside against the edge of the table. Dean drops to his knees and in one smooth motion takes his lover in his mouth. Castiel grips the edge of the table, unable to stay silent as Dean bobs and swirls his tongue. 

“God damn baby.…you are so fucking good at that!” Cas is gasping now, holding his body still as he fights the urge to fuck unto Dean’s mouth. Dean deep throats him down and hollows his cheeks as he sucks. Cas is done. He releases one hand from the table and tugs Dean’s hair to let him know. Dean doesn’t pull off, he speeds up, and swallows down as Castiel comes. 

They smile at each other as they pull their pants back up. “You didn’t have to do that, you know.” Castiel says, buckling his belt. 

“Hey, I like those pants. Didn’t want to ruin them.” Dean grins and leans in for a kiss. “Besides, I got to come inside you, so fair is fair.” 

Castiel rolls his eyes and smacks Dean. “Get outta here, jack ass. I need to go by my office and grab my jacket and briefcase before I collect Gadreel. I’ll meet you at home.” Dean frowns. “I will be fine. My brothers are here and Gadreel will be with me on the way home. I will be safe.”

“Fine.” Dean embraces him once more, kissing him more thoroughly this time. Castiel sighs into the kiss and their bodies mesh. Their lips part but they rest their foreheads together for a moment longer before Dean finally turns to go. “See you in a bit, angel.” he winks at Cas as he strolls out the door. 

Castiel takes a moment to try and straighten his clothes, knowing it’s probably a lost cause. He sees Anna on the way to his office, who thankfully says nothing, although her smirk and raised eyebrow indicate that he looks as freshly fucked as he feels. 

He packs his briefcase and grabs his coat before stepping onto the elevator. Gadreel should be waiting in the lobby. He checks his phone and smiles at the text from Dean that just says “Hurry home.”

 

Cas unlocks the apartment door with Gadreel trailing close behind and frowns. Something is not right. Dean’s coat should be tossed over a chair. His keys should be on the counter. His boots should be by the door. “Dean?” He calls. There is no answer. He digs out his phone to call the other man. Maybe he stopped somewhere on the way home. The phone rings and rings and finally the voice that answers is most definitely NOT Dean. 

“Hello Mr. Novak” purrs a voice he doesn’t recognize with a British accent. 

“Where is Dean!?” Castiel barely keeps his panic in check. Gadreel is frozen beside him, face shocked. 

“For now, Dean is safe. Whether or not he stays that way is up to you.”

“Who are you and what do you want?” 

“Crowley. A pleasure. Your brother Lucifer should remember me. As to what I want, I thought I was quite clear on that. Your entire family, dead.”

“Dean isn’t a Novak.“

“Don’t be stupid. I know that. I also know that you are and the best way to get your attention was through the good Mr Winchester here. I’m going to give you an address. You will meet me. Alone. And you will not tell your brothers. I have killed before, I will not hesitate to do it again. I think you would prefer your pretty boyfriend in one piece, yes?”

“I understand.” 

The man rattles off an address that Castiel quickly scribbles onto his hand and the call ends. Gadreel is watching him, waiting. “This man has Dean. I have to meet him alone and I cannot tell my brothers.”

“You can’t be considering actually doing this, cousin!? He will kill you.”

“He may. But I can’t let anything happen to Dean. I need you to wait one hour after I leave, then go to Michael. Tell him the man’s name is Crowley and that Lucifer knows him.”

“But I have to go with you. Someone has to help you.”

“Someone will. He said I couldn’t tell my brothers. He didn’t say anything about Dean’s brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but I wanted to get it posted anyway. Kids are back to school next week, so I will have more writing time soon.


	9. Chapter 9

“Cas?” Sam answers on the third ring. 

“Sam, I need your help. Dean’s been taken.”

“What the…WHAT!? “

“There is some guy who has it out for my family and they grabbed Dean to get to me. “

“Are you shitting me!? If your family got him into this, then your brothers better get him the fuck out!”

“I can’t involve them, or he’ll hurt Dean. That’s why I’m asking you. He won’t be watching you, he probably doesn’t perceive you as a threat.”

“Where do I need to be?”

“I’m going to give you the address and I need you to meet me there in a half hour. I have a plan.” 

After the phone call is completed, Cas looks at Gadreel. “You really think this will work? Are your people trustworthy?”

“Naomi and Samandriel are reliable. They will go in silent and wait for an opportunity to grab Dean and get him to Sam. This doesn’t offer much in the way of protection for you, Castiel. “

“I don’t care, Gadreel! This happened to him because of me. I won’t be able to live with myself if anything happens to him. Just get him out. Don’t worry about me.”

Gadreel throws his hands up in exasperation. “You two are impossible! You know that idiot won’t leave without you!”

“Then knock him out, whatever it takes.” Castiel tucks his pistol into the waistband at the back of his pants and slips a dagger up his sleeve. “Do not let him come for me. Get him to Sam and have Sam get him the hell out of there, understand?”

Gadreel mumbles a curse word but nods. “Your brothers and I will be waiting.”

“Only after Dean is clear.” 

“I know Castiel.”

The two men hug briefly and Castiel storms out the door. As soon as the door closes, Gadreel pulls out his phone. “Naomi? I need you and Samandriel on an extraction. The hostage is top priority. Get him out, even if you have to hogtie him to do it.”

The building looks to be an old factory. The only car is Cas’s old Honda. Sam is waiting when Castiel arrives, partially hidden in the doorframe of the apartment building across the street. Cas joins him. 

“So you have a plan?” Sam’s face is a combination of worried and furious. Cas doesn’t blame him. 

“Gadreel is bringing in his people to get Dean out. They are bringing him to you. Take him and get the fuck gone.”

“What about you? Dean will have my ass if you get left behind.”

“I don’t care what Dean wants. I need him safe. I can handle myself.”

“Look Cas, I know how bad ass you are, but you have no idea what you are walking into here.”

“If he kills me, he kills me.”

Sam runs his fingers through his shaggy hair and looks very much like a kicked puppy in that moment. “Just, be careful Cas. Try not to fucking die. I don’t think I can deal with listening to Dean cry over you for the rest of our lives.”

Cas offers a small smile and nods before he crosses the street directly into the fire. 

 

Castiel can see the snipers hiding above him and keeps his hands where they are visible. He scans the large empty floor and can see light off to a far corner. There is a well dressed, dark haired, middle aged man sitting at a desk with a small light. There are two massive, sinewy men nearby who look well armed. The man at the desk turns and offers him a smile. 

“Ahh…Castiel! Good of you to come.” It’s the same voice from over the phone.

“It wasn’t as if you have me much choice, Crowley.”

“You’re not a total nitwit, that’s good.”

“Where’s Dean?”

“Ah-ah…we are getting ahead of ourselves, aren’t we?”

“You wanted me here, I’m here. Now let Dean go.”

“No, I want your entire clan burned to ashes. You are merely a pawn in a much bigger scheme. Boys,” he waves at the huge bodyguards “ please relieve Mr. Novak of his weapons and secure him while we wait for the rest of the family to arrive.”

 

Dean comes to somewhere very dark. He tries to shift and realizes he’s bound. He struggles to remember what happened. He walked down, said goodbye to Gabe, and was just getting into the Impala when everything went black. He is furious at himself for not expecting something like this. His only consolation is that if they took him, they didn’t get to Cas. 

Shit…CAS! That idiot will come after him, Dean has no doubt. He needs to get out before Cas does something stupid. He yanks on his hands trying to determine if he’s dealing with metal or rope. Feels like cuffs. Cuffs he can do. He gets onto his knees so he can reach his boots. It’s uncomfortable but he manages to free the lock pick he keeps in his left boot. 

With great difficulty he starts to work on the handcuffs He drops the lock pick. Swears. Finds it again. Gets back to work. He feels the lock click on one side and sighs with relief to have one unfettered hand. He brings his arms around front and undoes the other cuff. With both hands loose he makes short work of the rest of his bindings. Suddenly he hears footsteps and hushed voices. He crouches down as if still bound, ready to strike, when a young blonde boy comes into view. He can’t be more than eighteen. He gestures at Dean to be quiet. 

“I’m Samandriel, Gadreel sent us to get you.” He leans down to untie Dean and appears shocked to see he already is. 

“I was working on that myself.” Dean hisses back. “Lets go.”

Samandriel nods and gestures for Dean to follow. They creep down a hallway littered with a half dozen bodies. Dean is stunned and stops. “Most of them aren’t dead.” Samandriel whispers. Dean shakes his head and keeps walking. They arrive at a metal door where a redheaded woman is waiting. She nods at Dean jerks her head toward the door. 

“Go!” She mouths. 

Samandriel leads Dean outside and they make a beeline past the building and around the corner where Dean sees Sam’s car with Sam waiting behind the wheel.  
“Your brother will take you from here.” 

Dean opens the door and pauses. “What about you? And the lady? This was too easy. What the hell, guys?” Samandriel merely walks away and Sam is refusing to look him in the eye. 

“Sammy?” 

“Just get in the car Dean so we can get out of here!”

“Not until you tell me what the hell is going on!? Where’s Cas?”

Sam continues to look at the steering wheel in front of him. “Dean…..”

“Where. Is. Cas!?”

Sam finally meets his eyes and the sadness there is all Dean needs to see. He knows. Of course Cas came after him. Sacrificed himself to save Dean. 

Sam starts to speak but before any words come out Dean spins around to head right back to the warehouse. “Stupid son of a bitch!” He growls, knowing Cas can‘t hear him. He only gets a few feet before he is knocked to the ground by six feet plus of obnoxious brother. 

“Get the fuck off me, Sam. I can’t leave him. I won’t.”

“I know that, you moron, but you can’t do it alone. Let me help you before you get both yourself and Cas killed!”

“Maybe we can be of assistance.” The brothers scramble to their feet, peering into the dark. Gadreel steps into the low light, flanked by Michael and Lucifer. 

“Gabriel is up on the roof with Gadreel‘s people taking care of the sniper problem,” Lucifer drawls. “This guy knows we’re coming, so we may as well make an entrance.”

“You two go in first,” Gadreel gestures to Michael and Lucifer. “The Winchesters and I will hang back and clear the exits.”

“I want to go after Cas.” Dean grumbles. 

“They don’t know you’re gone yet. I need to keep it that way.” Gadreel says firmly. “You and Sam are unknown denominators to Crowley. He’ll underestimate you. That will be helpful.”

“You bring any extra guns there, cowboy?” Sam asks. 

Gadreel tosses a handgun at Sam. “What about me?” Dean glares. 

“This one is for you,” chimes in a new voice. It’s impossibly cheerful, given the situation, which means only one person. Gabriel sports a Cheshire grin and is holding a gleaming pearl handled gun. “It was supposed to be a wedding surprise, but I think Cassie will forgive me for spoiling it if we all make it out alive.” 

Dean feels his breath catch as he takes the weight of the gun in his hand. It can’t be, can it? His dad’s gun? He spots the nick on the handle from that time he dropped it while practicing on some old pop cans and all at once he is sure. It is. His dad’s Colt. He looks at Gabriel in bewilderment. 

“Cassie’s idea. He wanted something special for you.” Gabriel hands him a clip.

Dean feels his eyes burn as he slams the clip home. Adrenaline flows through him. Cas found him his dad’s fucking gun. “Let’s go light this bitch up and take these bastards down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of on a roll so there will be more soon (I am writing as we speak). LMK if there's stuff you really want to see. I think maybe 2-3 chapters more then done.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok...everything will be ok.

Michael and Lucifer go for the main door with the intention of making a grand entrance. Gadreel, Sam, and Dean take a side corridor. 

“Dean, Cas will be furious that you’re still here. He made me promise not to let you come after him. Try and stay out of sight.” Gadreel whispers.

“Fucker should have known that I wouldn’t listen to that shit.”

“He did. He told me to cold cock you and throw you in the car.” 

Dean snorts. Cas knows him so well. “As soon as I save his ass I’m going to kick it.”

They reach a corner where they can see the open floor plan. Michael and Lucifer aren’t visible yet. They were taking out the doormen first, so there would be no hold up getting back out. There are two large bodyguards, a portly dark haired man, and Castiel who is chained with his arms above his head. His shirt is torn and bloodstained. Cas would not have gone down without a fight. Dean feels bile in his throat and a rumble of rage escapes. 

“Dean!” Sam hisses. “We’ll get him, I promise, but you need to calm down and wait for Mike and Luci.” 

“The bastards who touched him die. Fuck the justice system.” Dean’s voice is iron. 

“If we have to kill them, we will. Crowley was already in prison and bought his way out. Lucifer was the only lawyer brave enough to even prosecute him. That’s where this vendetta comes from. The Novak family is being made an example of. “ Gadreel whispers back at them. 

There is a loud crash, some yelling, then the sound of foot steps. Michael and Lucifer breeze in, pistols in hand. “Mr Crowley, wish I could say it was good to see you again, but well, it’s not.” Lucifer’s voice is smooth, almost sing song. 

“Boys! I hoped you would make it. We seem to be missing one though. Aren’t we?”

“Oh, I’m here. Fashionably late as always.” Gabriel swoops down from a walkway above their heads. 

“What are you idiots doing here!?” Castiel lifts his head and glares at his brothers. 

“Saving your bacon, bro.” Gabriel announces cheerfully. 

Crowley laughs. “I think you might be a little overconfident there, sir. I can assure you I have the building covered.”

“Oh, you mean those guys up there? Uh yeah, not so much.” Gabriel gestures at the roof.

Crowley seems startled, but is still grinning. “That was not my only line of defense.”

“Those might have been taken care of as well.” Michael’s smile is predatory.

Crowley starts looking ill, but gestures to his enormous bodyguards. “These two can take care of the three of you.”

“Three of us, maybe.” Lucifer acknowledges. 

Naomi and Samandriel drop down from another walkway. Crowley begins to look paler. Gadreel gestures for Sam and Dean to stay hidden and steps out into the main room himself. 

“Six of us, on the other hand, might be a little more difficult.” Lucifer finishes as Gadreel joins the group. 

“Boys, get them!” Crowley yells at his bodyguards who rush forward. Another small group of armed men emerge from a side corridor. Crowley himself turns and flees. 

“Oh hell no is that guy getting away!” Dean roars, taking off after the retreating man. 

“Dean!” Sam rushes after him. 

“Get Cas, Sammy!” Dean yells back at his brother, before turning back to his pursuit. 

The sound of gunfire echoes throughout the warehouse. Dean barrels after the older man, cursing himself for never taking Cas up on that whole jogging thing. If he survives this he is totally going to start running. Crowley makes a beeline for a black car that is waiting at the curb. He flings himself into the passenger side yelling “GO!” and Dean is sure he has lost him, but the car doesn’t move. 

Crowley is shoved back out of the car, a pistol to his head. The pretty brunette holding the gun looks really familiar to Dean. He knows he has seen her somewhere recently…he flashes back to the roadhouse, the waitress…

“Meg?” Dean asks incredulously. 

“Dean Winchester. Good to see you again.”

“But…but…” Dean is stuttering and very confused. 

“Lets just say I owe Lucifer Novak a debt, I have a certain skill set, and he helped me out of a sticky situation. Now help me tie this jackass up.”

The two of them secure the larger man and shove him into the trunk. Dean pockets the keys and tells Meg to watch the car before running back into the warehouse. The fight appears to have reached a stalemate. The Novak brothers are hunkered behind some old equipment firing at the handful of remaining men. Dean sees Gadreel, off to the side, not moving. He rushes in to grab the other man and drags him around a corner into the hallway, narrowly missing a gunshot. 

“Gadreel!” Dean leans down to check on the other man. “Where are Sam and Cas?” 

“Michael told them to go. Castiel was too injured. Samandriel was hit, Naomi carried him out. “

“We got Crowley.”

Gadreel nods and heaves himself up to lean against the wall. “Help me. If we both fire from here we can shut down those last couple of men.” 

Dean shifts Gadreel so that he can aim then crouches down himself. His dad’s gun is a warm weight. He feels the noise and the world fall away and all he can see are the targets. He takes a shot and hits one man in the shoulder. The man drops his gun and falls. Gadreel fires and gets another one in the knee. There are only two left. As if sensing that the tide had turned, the remaining two men drop their weapons and lift their hands in surrender. 

Michael and Gabriel secure the surrendering men and assess the injured ones. Lucifer approaches Dean and Gadreel, face ashen. He kneels beside his cousin.  
“I thought you were dead.” Lucifer murmurs. 

“Not yet, you asshole.”

“Gadreel, we owe you our lives. And I owe you an apology. Hannah…I should have never gone near her. She was yours. It was wrong. I was wrong. Please forgive me. It has been too many years of anger.” 

“Cousin…if I survive this, I still owe you a punch in the face. “

“I will accept it gladly.” Lucifer leans against the wall, propping his cousin against his body. 

Dean scans the room. There are two very important people he needs to find. “Lucifer, Gadreel, I have to find Castiel and Sam.”

“Go.” Lucifer waves him off. 

Dean wanders out of the building towards where Sam had parked his car. He is afraid to breathe until he sees both his brother and his beloved safe and alive. He can hear them before he sees them. 

“You let him do WHAT!? I told you not to let him go back in! Didn’t I tell you not to let him come after me!!!” 

“Have you ever tried to get my brother not to do something? It isn’t possible.”

“You have to let me go back there!”

“Not a chance, Cas. You’re hurt, and no offense, you’re a lot smaller than me. I can and will throw you in the trunk.” 

“Sam Winchester, you wouldn’t dare!!!”

“Oh, he would.” Dean breaks in with a grin. Cas stops his ranting and struggling against Sam and launches himself at Dean.

“You stupid, moronic, jack ass!!!” Cas spits. “Why didn’t you go!?”

“Same reason you came after me. Bottom line is no way I was leaving here without you.”

The two men wrap their arms around each other tightly, although when Cas winces Dean feels his anger start to boil again. “I shoulda killed them for what they did to you.” He growls. 

“Crowley get away?” Sam asks. 

“Nope. He’s locked in a trunk with one of Lucifer’s friends watching him.”

“Lucifer has friends?” Castiel laughs, but clutches his chest in pain with the motion. 

“Yeah, of all people, that fucking flirty waitress from the roadhouse.” Dean reveals. 

“What!?” Sam chokes out. 

“Yeah, that’s pretty much what I said.” Dean replies, arms still around Castiel. They hear sirens down the street. “Looks like the boys in blue are on the way. We wanna be here for this?”

“Just take me home, Dean.” Cas whispers. 

“You need a hospital, Cas.”

“No. I’ll be fine. Before we leave, I have to make sure my brothers are ok.”

“They’re fine, Cas. Gadreel got hit though.”

“No…..” Castiel’s eyes fill with tears. 

“Dean, take him home and get him in bed. I’ll call you and tell you where they are taking Gadreel.” Sam offers. 

“Thanks, Sammy.” Dean shoots his brother a grateful look. 

They make their way to Cas’s Honda, Dean glaring at the car and wishing it was his baby. He hopes that Crowley left the Impala where he had parked it near Cas’s office. He tucks Castiel into the passenger seat and starts the car. Cas reaches out to squeeze his knee and they lock eyes. 

“I thought I was going to lose you.” Cas whispers. 

“You gave me the same scare. Never do that again.” Dean replies, resting his hand atop Castiel’s. 

“Okay.” The other man murmurs as his eyes fall closed and his breathing slows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for today....it will get happier and fluffier now, I promise.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family feels, and Dean and Cas are adorably domestic.

Sam watches his brother and Cas drive away before he walks back into the warehouse. Michael and Gabriel have tied up Crowley’s men. Lucifer is sitting beside Gadreel. 

“Did Crowley get away?” Gabe asks.

“No.” Sam offers. “Dean said Lucifer’s friend Meg has him locked in a trunk out back.”

Lucifer laughs. “Sounds like Meg. You all look after Gadreel, I will see to Meg and Crowley and make sure he doesn’t escape.”

“The police are on the way. I heard sirens.” Sam tells them. 

Michael nods. “I expected as much. I can only hope that this time they lock Crowley up and keep him there.”

“He tried to murder your entire family. Any judge who lets him out after that would have to be insane.” Sam replies. 

“You should go, Sam. The fewer extra people involved in this the better. Are Castiel and Dean gone?”

“Yes. Dean took him home. Castiel was worried about Gadreel though. What hospital will he go to?”

“I will have them take him to Lawrence Memorial. Someone will call you to update once we get him there. It’s an arm shot so he should be alright.“

Sam nods and claps Michael briefly on the shoulder before turning to go. As he leaves, he ducks into a doorway to avoid the two officers running in. 

Dean half walks half carries Cas up to the apartment and helps him to the bedroom. He gently undresses the half awake man and once he is down to shirt and boxers, tucks him in. He walks to the bathroom and wets down a wash rag, wrings the excess water out, and lovingly wipes the dirt and blood from Castiel’s face. He winces and grumbles, but doesn’t really wake up. One thing about Cas is when he sleeps, he sleeps hard. Satisfied that Cas is ok, and safe, he closes the bedroom door part way and walks back into the kitchen to call Sam. 

“Hey, how’s Cas?” 

“Ok, I think. He’s asleep. What about the rest of the Novak crew?”

“Gadreel is going to Lawrence Memorial, Crowley and his guys are going to jail. This should be the end of it, I hope.”

“Ok, when Cas wakes up we’ll go to the hospital to check on Gadreel. Maybe I can talk Cas into letting them look at him. Oh shit, Sam, what about that kid, Samandriel? Gadreel said he was hit!”

“Oh man, I don’t know. I didn’t think to ask. Maybe check with Michael or Lucifer?”

“Yeah, I will. He and that Naomi chick saved my ass, I wanna make sure they got out ok.”

“I get it. I’m going to go home, shower, and pass out. Call me if you need me.”

“Sure thing, get some sleep Sam.”

Dean strips out of his own dirty clothes and takes a scalding shower. He slips into some clean jeans and a Blue Oyster Cult tee and starts a pot of coffee. He doesn’t want to sleep, can’t sleep, so he may as well chug some java and read while he keeps an eye on Cas. He does retrieve his dad’s Colt from the bedroom where he tossed his dirty clothes. He checks the clip to make sure he has rounds left and lays it on the coffee table. Just in case. 

An hour later he hears the shower turn on and smiles. He continues reading until the water stop. He tucks the business card he uses as a bookmark into the novel and lays it on the table beside the gun. He pads down the hall and peeks into the bedroom. Cas is wincing as he pulls on a t-shirt. He hurries to get it on when he sees Dean, but isn’t able to conceal his wounds fast enough. His whole back and torso are bruised and now that he’s clean Dean can see the large bloom of purple on his cheek and the cut above his eyebrow. 

Dean’s eyes darken and his face turns hard. Cas sighs and walks forward to touch the other man’s cheek. “I’m ok, Dean. It will heal.”

“They didn’t do anything to me, why’d they beat the pulp out of you!?” Dean grumbles. 

“I may have reacted badly when they told me they weren’t letting you go and that I was essentially bait for my brothers. I came pretty damn close to taking those two oafs down before he called in more men.”

Dean breathes out a small chuckle. He knew it would have taken more than two guys to subdue his angel. “Sammy said they took Gadreel to Lawrence Memorial. You wanna go see him?”

“Yes.” Cas says decisively, sitting on the bed to tie on his shoes. 

“Want coffee? I made some.”

Castiel gives him a grateful smile. “Thank God, yes.” 

Dean is prepping a travel mug for Cas when his phone rings. He frowns when he sees Bobby’s number but picks it up.  
“Bobby? What’s up?”

“Sam called me to go fetch your damn car, idjit. It’s in front of your building. I knew you would have a coronary if you had to drive Cas’s car for more than two minutes.”  
Dean grins. “You’re the best Bobby, and so is Sammy. Thanks.”

“Yeah, sure. And once you and your fella get sorted you need to tell me what the hell happened to you. Sam wasn’t exactly helpful.”

“I will Bobby, I promise. I owe you.”

“Well it’s late, so I’m going to sleep. Don’t get into any more trouble, you moron.”

“Bye Bobby.”

 

Cas comes out of the bedroom with one of Dean’s flannel shirts over his t-shirt, which makes Dean’s heart clench. They had come so close to losing each other tonight. His emotions must have shown on his face, because Cas tilts his head and looks at Dean with his trademark perplexed face. Dean starts to explain, but realizes in some situations words are just totally inadequate. Almost losing the love of your fucking life is one of those situations. He just shakes his head, takes a few steps forward and envelops Cas in his arms. He doesn’t use too much force, he doesn’t want to bother the smaller man’s injuries, but he does bury his nose in the crook of Cas’s neck and allow a handful of tears to escape. 

“Dean, are you alright?” Cas’s voice is concerned, but wavers some, indicating that Dean is not the only one feeling a rush of emotion. 

Dean lifts his face and meets Cas’s eyes. “No. I’m not. All I can think is that you came this close to dying and as much as I have said I can’t live with out you, this drove it home. I was serious in the car. Never, ever do that again.” 

Cas’s eyes glimmer with unshed tears and he nods before leaning in to link their lips in a desperate kiss. When air becomes essential, they break apart and stand breathing each other’s breath for a moment more. Finally Dean is the one who steps away to grab his jacket and keys. 

“Bobby brought the Impala home.” Dean tells Castiel. 

Cas’s lips quirk and he rolls his eyes. “So that means we’re taking your car?”

“Damn right.”

 

The hospital is quiet, and white, and smells of antiseptic. Dean feels his skin crawl just being inside the building. They scan the waiting area and spot Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Anna all huddled in a far corner. 

“Cassie!” Gabriel bellows, flinging himself at his brother. “Are you alright!?”

“I am fine, Gabriel. Can you please release me?” Cas hisses, his face twisted in discomfort from being squeezed. 

“How is Gadreel?” Dean asks. “Has anyone been allowed to see him?”

“No.” Anna states. “The surgeons are removing the bullet. They say his prognosis is good if the surgery goes well.”

Dean nods in response. The six of them settle into chairs and talk quietly. Apparently Crowley was taken into custody along with the two men who had surrendered. One of the men agreed to roll on him in exchange for a reduced sentence. They still needed to talk to the DA, but it was looking very much like Crowley was going to jail for good this time. 

“And if there are any whispers that he will be getting out, I will make sure he doesn’t get out alive.” Michael states in a low voice. “There will be no repeat of this incident. “  
The brothers nod gravely. As harsh as the statement was, Crowley could not be allowed to come after them again. He was lucky they hadn’t killed him this time. 

“Does anyone know what happened to Naomi and Samandriel?” Dean asks. 

“Gadreel told me they got out, and that Samandriel was not hit fatally. That is all I know.” Lucifer offers. “They would have left town already, their livelihood depends on staying off the radar.”

Dean figures that may be all he ever knows, so he accepts it. They sit in mostly silence, occasionally talking. Anna dozes off leaning on Gabriel. 

Sometime between midnight and one AM Dean pops out to get food for everyone, Ellen insisting the burgers are on the house. Meg shoots him a wink from behind the bar and he finds himself winking back reluctantly. Meg had helped them, even if he did hate they way she eyeballed Cas. They all ate gratefully and were just finishing up when the doctor comes out to speak with them. 

“He is awake, and can see one person at a time. These first 48 hours are critical. If he does well, he may be home by the weekend.” The doctor informs them. 

“Castiel should see him first.” Michael says. Cas looks at his brother in askance. “He will want to be assured you are alright. Go.” Cas nods. 

“Room 256,” The doctor says, pointing down the hallway. 

Castiel reaches the room and hesitates. Would Gadreel be awake enough to even know he was there? He hovers in the doorway.  
“Are you coming in or are you going to stand there all night?” comes a groggy, grumpy voice. 

Castiel can’t help but chuckle. Definitely awake enough. “Hello, cousin.” He crosses the threshold and takes the chair beside the bed. 

Gadreel is hooked up to monitors and his face is a pallid grey color, but his eyes are alert. He turns his head toward Castiel. “You are well, my cousin?”

“Yes, Gadreel. Better than you, it would seem.”

Gadreel offers the ghost of a smile. “I have had worse.”

“You helped save us all. I am in your debt.”

Gadreel shakes his head. “No, Castiel. No debt. Not for family.”

Castiel nods and reaches out to squeeze his cousin’s hand. “Do you want to see anyone else? Michael, Luci, and Anna are here. And Dean.”

“Lucifer. I still owe him a punch.” Gadreel croaks out. 

Castiel frowns. “Gadreel, that may not be wise.”

“It is alright, Castiel. Lucifer and I have made amends. I want to see him.”

Castiel returns to the waiting room and Michael stands. Cas waves at him to sit back down. “He wants Luci.”

Lucifer raises an eyebrow in surprise. Michael shrugs. “Behave, Luci. Pounding on a man who just got shot is bad form.” Michael admonishes. Lucifer flips his middle finger at his older brother and strolls down the hall. 

“I think we can go back home.” Castiel says to Dean, extending his hand. Dean links their fingers as he stands. They all exchange hugs save for Michael who prefers to shake hands. Gabriel kisses his baby brother soundly on the cheek which Castiel responds to with a disgusted expression and exaggerated wiping of his face. Gabe sticks his tongue out in retaliation. Dean huffs an exasperated noise. 

“Lets go.” He tugs on Castiel’s hand, mumbling, “Three year olds, ” under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is COMING!!! Finally!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much married!!!

Gadreel is discharged Friday afternoon, just in time for the Saturday festivities. The park they chose to have the ceremony in is perfect. Underneath a giant oak, the officiant stands. There are a handful of chairs but more guests are standing. There aren’t that many people. The Novak clan, of course, and Gadreel who is grumbling about being made to use a wheelchair. Sammy and Jess, and Bobby, Ellen and Jo. A handful of people from Cas’s office that they invited and a couple mechanics from the garage, Garth and Adam. That Kevin kid from the coffee shop. Just a small group of their nearest and dearest. 

Dean tugs at his suit. They had opted to skip the tuxedos. Dean wore grey and Cas had chosen dark blue. They grin at each other and link hands as they walk up the aisle together. It had seemed silly to pick one of them as the bride and one as the groom, so they made up their own rules. Cas’s tie is a beautiful blend of baby blue and green. Dean had picked navy and purple. 

The officiant begins the ceremony. After he speaks his piece, he looks at the men. “I understand you each have written your vows?”

Dean swallows hard and nods. He doesn’t have the talent for words that Cas does, but he had done his best. Cas gives him a gentle smile and gestures that Dean should speak first. 

Dean inhales and exhales as he digs a note card out of his pocket. “I wanted to memorize this, but well, public speaking isn’t a talent I have, so it made more sense to write it down. “

He looks down at his card, which is now slightly blurred from tears. “ Cas, before I met you, I was incomplete. I never even knew it, until you came into my life. All at once I knew that we were meant to be something special. The last three years have been the most amazing I have ever had. I can’t ever imagine being without you. You are my angel, my life, my sunshine. You make me better. I love you.” Dean chokes out the last words. Cas wipes away a tear and squeezes Dean’s hand before he starts to speak. 

“Dean, you showed me what I was capable of. You helped me to find myself when I didn’t know I was lost. You have always seen through to the core of me, the best and the worst, and loved me anyway. You saved me as I saved you. Our lives are entwined, now and forever. You are my everything.” 

The officiant asks them to exchange rings. Cas wears one already, but Dean bought him a second one, a band woven of gold and silver to wear beside the first. Castiel had gotten Dean a platinum band etched with leaf like filligree. They slide the rings on. Despite the fact that it isn’t technically legal, the officiant pronounces them partners anyway. The guests clap. Dean meets Castiel’s eyes and they grin goofily at each other. “We did it. I love you.” Cas whispers. 

“I love you too. Now kiss me.” Dean replies. So Cas does. 

There is no formal reception, just a get together at the Roadhouse, burgers for everyone and lots of beer. Cas is laughing at something Gabriel said, suit jacket off, tie loose when Dean sneaks off to snag Sam. 

“Where did you park it?” He murmurs to his little brother. 

“It’s outside I drove it and has Jess take my car. We were careful to get here after you two, so he hasn’t seen it.” 

Dean nods and holds out his hand for the keys. Sam had put them on a little keychain with angel wings, a nod to Cas’s pet name. Dean weaves back through the crowd and sneaks up behind his husband. “I got a surprise for you, baby” he whispers. 

Cas turns to him, face quizzical. “Huh?” He’s tipsy, Dean realizes with a chuckle. 

“Come outside, I have a surprise.” Dean repeats, grabbing Cas by the tie and pulling. The dark haired man follows him. 

The swing through the door and Cas looks around, confused. “Um, Dean, there is nothing here save the parking lot.” 

“I know that, you goof. Come on.” He weaves through the cars, looking for that shade of ice blue he chose specifically for Cas. When he spots it, he makes a beeline. Dean stops in front of the GTO. Cas stops beside him. 

“Dean?” Castiel’s eyes widen as he starts to process what is going on. Dean hands him the keys. 

“She’s yours, angel.”

“Oh Dean, she’s gorgeous!” Cas walks around the car, face full of wonder. He reverently touches the hood. 

“Just like you.” Dean says softly. Castiel’s face breaks into a grin that could outshine the sun and he flings his arms around Dean’s neck kissing the taller man breathless. 

“This is not fair! Gabriel ruined my surprise.” Cas finally says, bottom lip poking out in small pout. 

“Those were extenuating circumstances, baby.” Dean protests. 

“I know. Which is why I put together another one.” Cas winks. 

“Wha….huh?” It’s Dean’s turn to be confused. 

“I talked to Bobby. You are off of work for a whole week. I packed bags for both of us and we are hitting the road tonight.”

“To where?” Dean asks, still processing. 

“Wherever the road takes us. Vegas, the grand Canyon, Cleveland…”

“Cleveland?” 

“Rock N Roll Hall of Fame.” 

Dean's emerald eyes glimmer with excitement . “Hell yeah! Road trip!” He crushes his lips to Castiel's. 

Cas sits on the hood of his new car and pulls Dean forward between his legs. They stay that way, arms around each other for a long time. Finally Cas breaks the silence. 

“Dean?” 

“Yeah angel?”

“Now can we take my car?”

Dean laughs. “Yeah baby. We can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is it unless I come up with an epilogue or something. Hope you all liked it.


End file.
